Wicked
by Angela Kern
Summary: I wrote this forever ago and thinking about writing more of it if anybody likes it so give me your opinion plz. thank you.  This is about a girl who finds out she is a witch and that she is a ruler of a kingdom


93

Angela Kern

& Ashley Kern

December 3, 2008

1. Unfamiliar

"What's happening to me? No! No! Get away from me." I screamed at the top of my lungs in fear.

My dad came running into my bedroom and woke me up.

"Mai are you alright?" he said panicking at the foot of my bed.

"Um," I gasped for air, "It was only a dream, more like a very scary nightmare."

"Well, I figured that much." He said in an angry voice, "Are you ok if I leave you and go back to sleep?"

"Yeah I am,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I said with a more alert tone.

"Well good night. See you in the morning."

"Night!"

My dad slowly went out of the room. I was so confused about what my dream was trying to tell me, I forgot about the new school I had to go to tomorrow. Which is kind of scary to think of because my mom just died and I am going to a normal school this year? See all my life I have been put into a magical school because I am a witch. But now since she is died I had to go to a normal school because I live with my dad. Long story short I have to go to a dull normal school rather than a cool magic school. It is a real bummer.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

It was now time for school. I got up and got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen to make my breakfast. A few minutes later I was heading out the door for school. Our house was a least a mile away from York Town High School, so I decided to walk.

As I was walking to school I started to notice other people using this road to go to school too.

"So this is what a normal school looks like." I said with a low weary voice; too low for any one to hear me clearly.

"What our school not up to your standards?" a voice behind me said.

I turned around slowly to find a guy that looked like he would be in my grade right behind me.

"No it's just that I never seen a school like this before." I said, "How did you get behind me so fast? There was no one there a minute ago."

"I was behind you the whole time!" he replied.

"Yeah right, I would have sensed your presence behind me." I said in my head.

"Hi, my name is Eric."

"My name is Mia."

"Mia! Nice name. Let me guess you are new here?"

"Yes," I admitted in defeat.

I turned back to glance at the school once more hoping my first day would be good. Then I glanced quickly back to see if he was still there and he wasn't.

"Where did he go?" I mumbled.

As I went into the school I notice a thousand and one eyes just staring at me. I did not want to be the center of attention. So I quickly made my way to the office so I could get my schedule. To my surprise I saw Eric in the office too.

"You could have told me you were new to this school too?" I said with a slightly angry voice.

"You never asked." He replied calmly.

"I was going to but then you disappeared." I mumbled so low no one could possibly hear me.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to get here and get to my class before any one else was here. That way there is less of a crowd and not a lot of people looking at me."

"Oh, it's fine. I feel the same way, trust me."

"Well see you later."

"Bye."

I made my way to the front desk.

"Um….I needs my schedule. I am new here."

"Ok just wait one moment." The kind lady behind the desk said with a friendly voice. "Name."

"Mia Sapphire Huskie."

She started to pull out a small stack of papers with my name on them.

"Lets see. Here is your schedule and your supplies you will need for each class."

"Thank you." I said with shock in my expression.

She nodded and turned around to continue with her other work. I slowly made my way out the door. As I pass people in the hall way I notice that everyone of there eyes were not staring but glaring at me. I felt so subconscious; it made me feel sick to my stomach. I finally found my first class, which was all the way at the other end of the school. I made my way through the door when I notice that Eric was in the same class. It stunted me for some odd reason. After getting past that I made my way to the teacher.

"I don't know where to sit." I said with a graceful voice.

"What do you mean you don't know where to sit?" the teacher said with a frustration.

"Um…I am new."

"Oh! Sorry about that I should have known better."

"It is ok."

"Let me see you can sit by Eric. I am sure he will not mind. Right Eric?" she screamed across the room so he can hear her.

"It does not bother me." He said with a smile on his face.

"That was embarrassing." I said to myself.

I made my way to the open sit next to Eric.

"How was your day so far?" he said with an unreadable expression one his face.

"Good, what about yours?"

"Good."

The class started to begin. The teacher started to talk about how we should act when she is not in the class room because she will not be here tomorrow. Which I found was a good thing because it felt like the class was long enough already, when really only thirty minutes has passed. I found myself staring at the clock every five minute.

"I can't wait till this class is over." Eric said while yawning.

"Me either, I could fall asleep right now if I really wanted to." I replied back.

"I know how you feel. My other school is so much more exciting than this one."

"Mine too. So what school did you go to?"

"Um…."

He started to hesitate.

"I really can't remember the name because I went to a school in a different state than this one."

"Oh that's ok. I went to school in another state too so I know exactly how you feel."

"Really!"

"Um...Yeah." I said with confusion on my face.

This class was finally over and I walked out of the room in a hustle. As the day continued I found that my other classes were easier to handle. And then the bell rang, it was finally time to go home.

2. Book Store

After walking what it seems like five mile to my house, I finally made it to where no one was around. It was only a little more ways to go until I get there, so I casually look around to see if the coast was clear. I was going to attempt to fly the rest of the way home.

I began to concentrate but then I sensed someone's presences right behind me. To my surprise Eric was standing there just waiting for my response.

"Wow! How did you get behind me so fast? I didn't even…." I stopped before I could finish the sentence.

He looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't there a second ago when I looked."

"Yes I was. So what are you up to?"

"Well trying to get home."

"Where do you live?"

"Why?"

"Never mind," And then he left.

As I reached my house I noticed that my dad's car was not there, so I guess he is still at work. I made my way through the door and up the stairs to my room.

"What a relief." I mumbled.

I dug through my bag to get out my homework. Luckily I didn't forget to grab all my stuff, as I left school. Yeah my first day didn't go so well. It was mostly boring. No! That's an understatement; I was an absolutely a complete mess, I hated every minute of it. And the worst part is I have to go back tomorrow and I couldn't use my magic around any normal people.

"I miss my old school," I sighed.

A couple hours later my dad arrives home.

"Miaaaaa. Miaaa!" His voice echoed though-out the house.

"I'm in here dad," I yelled from down the steps

"Oh ok. So how was school?"

"Ok," I lied, "It was different."

"Really!" I did not know magic school would be any better."

"It is ten times better than this….this normal school so to speak."

"Well it is a good thing you lived with your mom then, because there is no magic schools around here that I know of."

"Of course you don't know any. You are only human dad."

"Hey, don't use that tone with me young lady."

"Sorry dad. It won't happen again."

"It's ok. So what do you want to eat tonight? We can have leftovers from a couple nights ago, still fresh."

"Um…How about we order pizza and let you take the leftovers to work tomorrow?"

"It's fine by me."

My dad picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place number.

"So dad I was wondering while we are waiting for the pizza to come, if I could walk to the book store to see if there are any good books here I can read?"

"Sure honey I don't mind but don't be out late ok?"

"Ok. I will be back soon."

I made my way out the door before my dad decides he wants to come with me. I was standing on the porch for a minute to decide how I was going to get there. And then it hit me.

"I can fly most of the way there and walk the other half!" I said with a grin on my face.

I started to concentrate. And then I was flying. I realized it was funnier to fly for fun than for a class, so I decide to enjoy it a little bit more by doing flips in the air. I went into the woods so that no one would see me easily. And then I saw someone flying back and forth between some trees like a spider monkey. I got nervous so I stopped and went to the edge of the woods and began to walk.

"What was that?" I said in my head with confusion.

Twenty minutes later I finally reached the book store. I walked in hoping that there might be some books on magic. I slowly looked around the store until I found the section I was looking for. There was not much to choose from but there was a book that had some magical spells in side it and potions that looked interesting. It was called "The Way of the Green Witch". I picked it out and went up to the front desk to buy it. I made my way out the door when I saw Eric and his family suddenly walked by. So I hurried before anyone of them could possible see me, but of course Eric sees me and had to say hello. So I hide my book so he and his family would not see.

"Hey Mia, what are you up to?"

"Oh, you know, nothing much."

"Really? Oh this is my family." He smiled gracefully.

"Hello," I nodded, "If you don't mind me asking what brings you out here?"

"I don't mind at all. Well I had to go shopping for some food, you?"

"Oh well I was just checking out the book store."

"Did you find any thing that caught your eye?"

"Well I have to get back to my house before my dad flips. Nice meeting you all though."

They nodded and I began to walk away.

"Mia. Are you walking all the way back to your house?"

"That's the plan, why?"  
>"Um..No reason really."<p>

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I smiled and started to walk away again. I was calculating how long it would take until I get out of their sight and be able to fly my way home. It didn't take long for me to get to the big turn. So I began to concentrate and flew up into the air. After a couple minutes have past, I arrived at my dad's house. I was so hungry I barely had any energy to make it through the door.

"Dad I'm home." I yelled as I entered the house.

"Where have you been young lady?" he was furious.

"I told you I was going to the book store."

"What across the country. You said twenty minutes not and hour."

"Sorry I lost track of time. And I ran into a friend near the book store and we chatted for a little while."

"Well next time give me a call so I know you are at least ok."

"No problem. So is there any pizza left?"

"Yeah it is in the microwave."

"Thank you."

I walked to the microwave and pulled out the pizza box. There was not bunch left so I decided to eat out of the box. After I was finished eating I walked up stairs to take a long, hot shower. I went to my room grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom. The shower only lasted for about thirty minutes tops, which was not long enough. I began to turn off the water and step out of the tub. After getting dressed, I half ran to my room and went flying into my bed. After getting settled I quickly feel right to sleep.

3. Questions

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

I suddenly woke up and remembered that I had to go to school. I quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs. I ate my breakfast and headed for the door. After I was outside I began to walk, slowly, up the winding road.

"Hey Mia. Hey Mia wait up." A familiar voice said behind me.

I was too caught of with my thoughts I didn't realize he was standing by me.

"Mia. Mia. Are you alright?"

"Huh! Yeah I am alright. Sorry about that I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's ok. So are you ready to go back to school?" He giggled slightly.

"No not really. I wouldn't mind us having a break of some sort soon." I smiled back at him.

We finally made it to the school. And to my surprise Eric was walking with me to our first class, instead of running off and going somewhere else. A few minutes after we arrived the school day began. The teacher quickly calls the class to order.

"Ok class, get in your seats. Today we will be preparing wet mount slides. So everyone clear everything off their tables."

The teacher slowly went around the room passing out microscopes, slides, etc...

I turned to Eric and said, "Well at least we don't have to sit through a lecture again."

"Yeah I know." He smiled and then looked at the time on the big clock.

The teacher finally made it to our table. It took him about fifteen minutes just to get our stuff that we need and move on to the next. It was pretty sad that he moves like a snail. So I started to giggle. Eric turns to me and knew exactly why I was laughing. He looked at me with disbelief.

"I'm sorry." I said between my giggles.

"It's ok." He started to giggle too.

"Ok everybody lets begin." The teacher said.

We began our work. It did not take long for us to get done because we both were placed in advance placement classes, so this was just a walk in the park.

"Are you guys done?" The teacher said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" We both replied at the same time.

"Wow I am impressed. Did you both take advance placement classes at your old school?"

"Yeah."

After the twentieth questions he walked away.

"Finally." Eric said.

"So what are you doing after school today?"

"Nothing much, You?"

"Nothing."

The bell began to ring.

"Well see you later."

"See yea."

The rest of the day was slower than normal. Maybe it's because I couldn't wait to see Eric again. After the finally bell rang I quickly walked out the class room to the exits. To my surprise, there was no one walking on my road when I hit the corner. I signed.

"What was that for?" someone behind me said.

"Oh, it was nothing just figuring how long it will take for me to get to my house."

"Oh is that true."

"What?"

"Nothing. Where does your dad work?"

"Um… He is a police officer."

"Really! That sounds like a cool job."

"Yeah I guess it is. But the bad thing is he is not home when I get there so it gets really boring." I signed, "But it is not like I don't like the peace and quite. It lets me concentrate more."

"Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Ok I am confused."

"Good."

We finally reached my house and I began to say good-bye to Eric.

"Bye."

"Bye. See you in the morning."

I stopped and stared at him for a moment or two and turned around and went to my house. I pulled put out my key and opened the door. I sighed and walked in. In all my years of visiting here for the summers this house had never changed. It still looks the same way when my mom left. In the kitchen dark blue walls and dark green cabinets, with wood flooring in the living room and tile in the kitchen. My room had dark purple walls, which I kind of like. But the only thing I don't remember is the holidays I spent her with my dad after my mom move out.

I dragged my backpack up the steps to my room.

"What to do? What to do?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" the telephone is buzzing.

I ran down the steps and almost tripped along the way. I made it to the telephone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello! Is Mia home?" the familiar voice asked.

"Yes this is her. May I ask whose calling?"

"It's me Eric."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to my house for dinner."

"Sure! What time should I come?"

"At 6:00p.m."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Eric says with caution.

"Why are you asking me to go to your house for dinner?"

"Well my mom just told me to invite someone from school and you are the only person I really now and trust to be in my house."

"Oh ok."

"Do want my mom to pick you up or do you want the direction to my house?"

"Pick up, I'm not so good with directions."

"Ok, well I have to go. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran up stairs. I decided that if I am going over someone's house I should take a shower and change into clean clothes. So after taking the shower and changing my clothes my dad comes home.

"Hey dad."

"Hi honey."

"I was invited to go over a friends house to have dinner, can I go please I already told_ him_ I would."

"Who is he and when, where, and why."

"Um… Eric Kirihara, at six, his house because his mom told him to invite someone from school over and I am the only one he knows."

"Well I don't know."

"Please dad."

"Well ok. But how are you supposed to get there?"

"He says his mom can pick me up."

"Ok but don't be out so late!"

"Ok dad." I smiled and walked out the room.

It was almost six. I could not wait. I did not know how to pass the time so I decide to read the one book I got from the store the other day. After five minutes of reading Eric's Mom pulls up in the drive way. They got out and went to our door.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"Can you get that?" Dad yells.

"Yea."

I opened the wooden door. They, meaning Eric and his mom, were standing there.

"You can come in?"

"Thank you." And they walked into my house.

I led the way to the living room which was around the corner from the stairs. I could see Eric glancing up there and seeing my room. "Dad they're here." I yelled slightly.

"Ok I will be there in a second or two."

My dad comes walking in.

"Hello, you must be Eric and Mrs. Kirihara."

They nodded and said, "Yes we are. Well we must be going."

"Ok. Mia. Mia where did you go?"

"I am right here dad."

"Oh sorry I did not see you there."

"Bye dad."

He smiled and began to turn away.

"If I need to I can walk home. Ok so don't worry about me." I whispered.

"I wasn't worried." He whispered back.

"I can see it on your face."

I turned around and headed out the door with Eric and his mom. Eric and I filed into the backset of her car.

Eric turned to me and said, "You have a nice house."

"Thank you."

"Did you dad design it?"

"No. My mom designed it when they were still together. He just has not changed it ever since. I guess he likes it, but I really don't know."

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking. Where is your mom?"

I hesitated for a second and then answered. "I don't mind. She died."

"Oh. I had no ideal; I just thought you wanted to live with your dad and not your mom any more. I am so sorry for your lose."

"Of course you had no ideal I never told any body. Thank you."

He smiled. "May I ask how she died?"

"She was murdered."

"Do you know by whom?"

"No." I lied.

"That must be really tough on you."

"Eric!" His mom yelled.

"Sorry Mia. It is none of my business."

"It's ok. I don't mind, really."

He smiled and we pulled into the driveway of their house. Eric got out of the car first and then helped me.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We made our way up the sidewalk to the big glass door. We made our way through the door and his whole family was waiting right by the big piano.

"Hello everybody this is Mia." Eric said with delight.

"Hello it is nice to have you come here Mia." His dad said with a firm voice.

"Hello." I replied.

Eric started to pull me through the house. I guess he decided to give me a tore or something of that nature.

"Um... Where are you taking me?"

"Let's take a walk through the trail in the woods if you don't mind?"

"No I don't I use to play in the woods all the time

4. Dinner

We began to walk through the trail. For a while we walked in silence. But then it was like we were playing twenty questions.

"What is your favorite color?" Eric asked.

"Blue. What is yours?"

"Blue." He smiled and began another question. "Do you like where you are living now?"

"Yeah it's ok. I just missed my mom a lot. Do you like this place better than you old one?"

"It gives and takes most of the time. Where is your favorite place to go?"

"I love to go to the meadow that was in the wood by my mom's house in the summer. It was a quiet place for me to relax. You?"

"Same here but the meadow I go to is in these woods."

"Really!"

"Yeah, that's where I am taking you right now."

"Cool. So what is your family like?"

"My mom she is pretty cool. She works at a school. My dad works for a big corporation. I have a sister that is our age and a brother that is a senior."

"What are there names?"

"Keara and David. What about you?"

"Well I have no brothers or sisters. As you know my mom is died and I live with my dad. And you know my dad is a police officer."

The twenty questions game past time by really quickly and we finally made it to the meadow.

"And wah-la here we are."

"Oh wow! It's… it's so pretty. You are so luckily."

"I know." He smiled and led the way.

I was speechless.

There was a ton of flowers all around. And right in the middle of the meadow there a pond. The meadow smelled so good I wanted to just live there. It felt very welcoming. So I started to walk over toward the pond. I slipped and began to fall into the ice cool pond.

"Ahhhhhhh." I screamed.

Eric looked at me for a second and came running over. And tried to grab my hand to save me, but somehow we both ended up in the pond.

"It's so cold." I said with agony.

"I know lets go back to the house now and get dry."  
>"Ok." I was shivering.<p>

We both half ran back to the house. Once we got inside he yelled for his mom.

"Mom! Mom! We need some towels, and fast."

"Why?" She yelled by with confusion.

"Well we kind of fell into the pond in the meadow and got all wet."

"Oh! I get them right away."

She quickly brought us some towels.

"My, my look at you two."

We both smiled while shivering.

"Can you get Mia some clean clothes from Keara please? And clothes for me?"

"No problem. Oh after your done changing dinner will be done."

"Thank you so much."

She handed me some clothes and told me where the bathroom was. I quickly rush to it and had to pry my cool wet clothes off my body.

Thinking in my head, "If this was my house I could have used a spell to dry my clothes." And then I sighed.

It took me awhile to put the dry clothes on and take of the wet ones. I overheard a conversation in the other room. Eric and his mom were talking.

"Why did you let this happen?" she said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry; it was that, or take a chance and lose every thing." He said whispering.

"You have a point."

"I can't do anything in her presences. She doesn't know that…." He said and his voice faded and I step out of the bathroom.

He turned to look at me, "do you feel better?"

"Yeah, now I'm not so cold. Thank you again," I said to both of them.

"No problem. Dinners done by the way."

Eric took a quick glance at his mom. "Come on Mia lets go to the dinning room." He took my hand and led the way.

As he was leading the way to the dinning room I was trying to make sense of what I just heard but nothing came to me.

"Um… Eric."

"Yeah."

"Never mind."

We finally reached the dinning room and we sat down to eat dinner. It was very quiet at first and then everyone started to talk.

"So Mia, are you having fun yet?" Keara said.

"Yeah!" I replied happily.

"Good. I can't wait for you to come back."

I smiled.

After we were done eating it was time to go.

"Ok, well were off." Eric's mom said as she led us to the door.

"Bye everybody." I said to Eric's family.

"Bye, Mia hope to see you soon." Keara said with a smile on her face.

"Bye." David said.

"Bye, it was a pleasure to have you here." Eric's dad said with delight.

Me, Eric and his mom left the house and got into the car. It was a long drive home. When we got there I got out of the car and said my good-byes and what not. And I quickly went into my house.

"Dad, I'm home." I yelled while entering the house.

"I'm in here honey. Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

"That's good to hear."

"Well I am going to take a shower and go to bed, goodnight."

"Night."

I walked up the stairs and entered my room and grabbed my clothes and dashed into the bathroom. The shower was hot, so I took my sweet time. After I finished I lied in my bed and slowly drifted to sleep. I dreamed that I was in the wood at my old house. And someone was chasing after and trying to kill me. I was running as fast as I could, and then I realized that I could use my witchcraft and fly away. So I tried but it did not work because he was already too close and had me at his grasps. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me. He was about to kill me I realized that the killer killed my mom and he was a vampire. He was just about to sink his teeth into me when I woke up.

I was gasping for air and scared as heck. It was still dark out side which made it even scarier because my dream took place at night time. I lay in bed for a couple of minutes and then went to turn on my lights to get ready for school. I was up earlier so there was no sound in the whole entire house, I was afraid to go down the steps. It was pretty pathetic.

After a few minutes my dad got up and I followed.

"You're up early."

"Yeah I know I just could not get back to sleep so I decide to just get up and stuff."

"Ok. But are you going to school early?"

"No probably not."

"Ok, well I have to get ready for work see you in a few."

I smiled as he walked away so he won't see me trying to hind something. I signed and got my breakfast. Thirty minutes later I went out the door and headed for school. It felt like I've been on the same road for hours, when really only five minutes. Eric joined me and we started to walk together. To my surprise his sister Keara was with him. I guess she was dieing to see me or something.

"Hi Keara."

"Hi Mia. How was your day so far?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No!"

"What had a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah! A really scary one too."

"Oh you poor thing."

Eric was not saying anything this morning which was freaking me out.

"Eric what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I'm positive."

We finally made it to the school. Eric and I walk to the class room. He was still not talking; it was bugging the crap out of me. I was thinking maybe I could use us a spell to make him happier or something. But that won't work because there are too many people around. "Hum" I thought in my head, "what to do, what to do." And then I sighed. Just then Eric look over and gave me a look of concerning. I didn't notice him staring at me; I was busy concentrating on the teacher. I took a quick glance over and caught him staring at me. I couldn't get out of the grasp he and I were stuck in. I could see it in his eyes he was keeping a secret from me, that didn't actually matter because I had a secret of my own. How could I ever tell anyone I'm a witch? That will just make mine and my dad's life a whole lot harder. And who would ever want to be friends with a freak? I finally broke free just in time before the bell rang. I guess I walked out quickly because it took two minutes before anyone else was out the door. I know I shouldn't have done that, now I am just going to get questioned by Eric if he snaps out of his gloomy state. The rest of the day went by fast just the way it always does. I was in my last class and the final bell was about to ring in less than one minute. I counted down the seconds in my head 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ding, ding, ding the bell rang. I slowly got out of my seat not trying to get peoples attention from the last stunt I did in first period. To my surprise Eric was waiting for me right out the door.

5. Simple

"Hey," he said in a happier voice.

"Hey," I said confused.

"Sorry about earlier today, I just had a lot on my mind. Please forgive me." He waited for my answer.

"Its ok, you don't always have to talk to me."

"But I want to," he implied.

"Then why do you avoid me all the time?" I asked.

"It's complicated, I wish I could tell you but I don't know if you'd be freaked out about it. And besides if you find out you might not hang out with me any more. And I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you to. It makes me feel normal. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone. And I bet mine is a lot worse than what you're trying to keep from me."

"I doubt it. And I know I can trust you it's just my mom. She doesn't think I should tell people, she thinks it's a bad idea to let some from the out side know."

"Yeah I get that feeling to but it's only me no one else, since my mother died."

"Where did you actually live?" he asked changing the topic.

"Hum…I don't remember exactly where I lived just some where around a lot of trees and water." I lied on the first part. "Where did you live before this?"

"I'm not aloud to say that either." he sighed, "Just somewhere is all I can say."

"You don't really give out a lot of information about your self." I said walking out the doors of the school.

"It's better that way, trust me," he tried to convince me.

"You will never know if people accept you if you don't open your self up to them and left them understand you or at lest try to."

"Well I don't see you doing it." He said raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah you're probably right, but I have been known to do that to protect myself, my mom taught me that one." I looked down and then looked up at Eric.

"That's interesting."

"What is?" I asked.

"Well its just I feel the same way, I mean about the protecting myself from getting hurt, when there is no need to be. It's what I am and if they accept it than that is greet for them."

"Yah life is complicated," I said and told him good bye because I reached my house.

"Yeah it sure is," he said in a low voice.

I don't recall him leaving from the street but when I looked out the window he wasn't there. Today was like every night here in this boring town. I sat down, did my homework, made dinner, took a shower, and went to bed then the next day comes. Tomorrow is our field trip or as they like to say it the nightmare camping trip because people are going to scared the heck out of us.

6. Camping

I woke up early again because I had the same nightmare, as I did a couple days ago, but this time Eric was involved. It was weird. At first I lay in my bed for a couple minutes and then got dress and packed my stuff for the camping trip. I didn't know what this trip will bring, but I do know that Eric will be there so it might not be so bad. I left my dad a note that said I will be on a camping trip with my school, so he won't forget where I am or call the police to find me. After that was said and done I headed out the door to school. To my surprise Eric was waiting for me to get out of my house.

"Hey Eric. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hey, no not really. You?"

"No! I had the same nightmare again."

"That's no good."

"I know."

"I can't wait for the camping trip."

"Me either."

When we finally got to school we had to wait in the cafeteria until it was time to leave for the trip. Today Eric was a lot happier than he was a couple days ago, so that made me even happier. After thirty minutes have past it was time to go. So we all filed on the bus. When we got on Eric and I sat next to each other.

"Is your sister going on this trip?" I asked.

"No! She doesn't really like camping trips that much."

"Oh, more for us them." I said while smiling.

He smiled back. It was about a three hour ride to where we will be camping, so I had a lot of time to talk to Eric. This was good to have. I was so tired I feel a sleep on the way. When I woke up my head was lying on Eric shoulder.

"Oh! I am sorry Eric."

"It's ok. I didn't mind it at all." He smiled gracefully.

It was only a little bit longer until we reached the camp site so I sat up and talked to Eric.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a little over an hour."

"Ok. This is going to be so fun. I wonder if there is going to be any meadows around the place."

"I don't know, we could always see."

I smiled at him.

We finally made it to the camp site. As we filed out of the bus I notice that there was a lot of wildlife. This means there will be wild animals around some place. I don't think this will turn out to good, but oh well. We all started to put together our tents that we brought. I brought a small black tent so it could be easier to set up and I won't have to share one. My tent was right next to Eric's so I felt a little bit safer. The teacher was still setting up his tent when we all were already done.

"Ok everybody listen to me real quick before you go wondering off." He said while trying to project his voice. "You all need to buddy up before you go into the woods or any where else. And please everybody if you can come to me and get a whistle. I if you are lost in the woods you can use this so we know where to find you faster"

Eric and I were the first ones to retrieve the whistle from the teacher.

"So you want to see if we can find a meadow, you were talking about earlier?" Eric asked.

"Yeah let's go before he tries to come along with us," I said almost laughing.

"Yeah I second that motion, let's get going and quick," then we both rushed off into the woods.

We decided to go east and so we did. We didn't talk much but I didn't realize when I wasn't next to Eric anymore. I started to freak out and panicked I noticed I didn't have the whistle on me and I left it with Eric. I looked down at my feet and saw what it looked like huge animals tracks. Now I was defiantly scared for my life. I started to trace back my steps, but it didn't work and I always came back into the same exact spot as I started.

I thought in my head, "how far did I go without realizing he wasn't there. This is great just my luck. Now I know how I'm going to die."

I heard some noises in the trees and a giant bear came out. It thrown me against a tree and it was about to charge when Eric came right out of the woods. He pulled me out of the way and the bear hit the tree. He set me aside by a tree and stood in the bears path way. He stood there staring at the beast.

I could hardly move because my leg was broken and I could feel the pain rising up. It was not long after I felt this pain when Eric comes running over to me.

"What hurts?" He asked panicking.

"My leg, I think it is broken."

"Ok hold on."

He started to concentrate. Next thing I knew we were at his house and he was yelling for his mom. She came rushing over.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's her leg." He exclaimed, "And I forgot the spell to heal it."

My mouth dropped open when I heard him say the words to a spell. After my leg was healed he turned to me to see my expression. He went to grab a glass of water for me so I could cool down a bit. As he was handing me the glass I accidentally split it all over my pants.

"Shoot, just my luck."

And before they could react I said a spell to make my pants dry.

"Now that's better," I said out loud. I looked at the expressions on their faces, "What, I was going to tell you."

"Wow, then why didn't you save your self from the bear earlier?" he wondered.

"Because I couldn't concentrate with all the pain I was in and because I didn't want my secret out. If you hadn't shown up I would have used it but I had to be careful so no one else was watching. And then you stepped out of the woods and I couldn't because you would have gotten freaked out."

"That's hardly an excuse."

"What if you were in the same situation as me? You would have done the same thing if I popped out of nowhere. And where were you?"

"Good point but I would have saved my self anyways. And I was trying to find you. You wondered off."

"Sorry about that. What about the camping trip? Don't we have to go back?"

"Yeah, we should probably get going then."

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to teleport?"

"Yes. But I don't know where the camp site, exactly is because I fell a sleep remember."

"Oh ok. Well come over here and give me you hand. I a can take you back."

"Ok, bye Mrs. Kirihara. Thank you."

She smiled and then we left. When we finally made it back to the camp we found everybody by the campfire eating dinner. So we joined them. After the meal they started to tell scary stories.

7. Scary Stories

"The story begins like this..." one of the other kids said. "There once lived a girl who lived far in the woods. She stayed in a cabin just east of the river. She had a black dog. Then one day her dog went missing and she could not find him any where. After she searched for hours she started to go back to her house. But before she could ever make it there a strange man popped out of nowhere and started to attack her. But this was no ordinary man it was a blood thirsty _vampire_."

Everyone started to scream besides Eric and me. Because we both know this is no laughing matter. I turned to Eric with horror on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom was killed by a vampire."

He was in shock. And then he said, "So is that why you did not scream when the others did?"

"Yes and no."

"I'm confused."

"Yes because when she said vampire I thought of the night my mom was killed. And no because vampires are not a laughing matter."

"Can you explain a little bit more for me? About what happened in the past?"

"Yeah. It was night time, my mom and I had just gotten back from a walk to the park. When we got home she sensed that someone is in our house, so she told me to hind somewhere safe and she will be right back. She never came out but the vampire did and it was chasing after me in the woods. I don't know how I got out but I did. I wound up teleporting to my dad's house, at that time I did not know how to teleport so I must have learned it right on the spot. And that was it."

"Oh my."

"Yeah it was very scary, but I'm glade I moved here."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have meet a friend like you and I would have never seen my dad ever again."

"Yeah I'm glade I moved here to."

"Why did you move here?"

"My mom wanted to get away from it all and enjoy a peaceful life with us."

"Oh, I bet that was hard on you."

"Yeah, it was and the bad thing is I can't do any magic as apposed to being in a magic school."

"Yeah but the up side is we won't have to take any test."

"Yeah you're right," and then we both were laughing.

It was now time for everyone to go to bed. So we got up and walked to our tents. After a few minutes later we were trying to find them, and then we found our tents. I was so tried I fell right to sleep.

When the sun was finally beginning to rise I woke up immediately and went out of my tent. To my knowledge no one was up so I decided to walk around the camp to clear my head. As I began to walk around I heard someone else get out of their tent, it was Eric. I flagged him down so he could join me.

"Hey Eric." I whispered.

"Hey Mia. You up early enough?"

"Yeah. So how was your sleep?"

"Good better than the other days. You?"

"I had the same nightmare again."

"Do you think it is trying to tell you something?"

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"It involved me, you, the vampire that killed my mom, and woods."

"That's scary."

"Don't you think?"

"I am going to hate to leave this place."

"Why?"

"You."

I started to blush.

"Lets start heading back; I think some more people will be waking up soon."

"Good ideal."

We walked back in complete silence. Not knowing what to say to each other. I could feel him just staring at while I was knee deep in my thoughts. Once we reached to camp we started to pack up, that way we don't have to do it later. About every ten minutes at least two more people came out of their tents. After a couple of hours every one was up and ready to leave. The buses came late so we ended up arriving at our houses at nine.

It was the end of the week and I could feel the lack of sleep kicking in.

"It's finally Saturday." I said to my self.

My dad had already left for his work, so that left me at the house all by my self. I was half way through the kitchen when the phone started to ring.

8. The Book

Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone rang constantly. I ran over and picked up the phone.

"Hello!"

"Is Mia there?"

"This is her. Who is asking?"

"Um… This is Eric. Hey Mia may I come over, please?"

"Yeah sure."

Before I could hang up the phone he was in my living room setting on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom and my dad might get a divorce."

"Why?"

"They got into a big argument."

"What was the argument about?"

"Me. They don't want me to be to be with you, and I just can't do that. I need you. The only ones that are on my side are my mom and Keara."

I was so surprised that I gave him a big hug to comfort him. Before I could say any thing he started to ask me a _question_.

"Mia." He paused.

"Yes."

"Will you go out with me?"

I was so shocked that I could not speak but some how I managed to say this, "Yes!"

"Really! That's great to hear."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was already noon so I got up and asked if he wanted some thing to eat. He said yes so I went to the kitchen and made our lunch.

"Here you go. I hope you don't mind, that's all we had. I have to go to the store later."

"May I come with you?"  
>"Sure! I don't see why you can't"<p>

"Thank you."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Much better."

I smiled. And after twenty minutes have past, I wrote a note telling my dad where I will be and then we left.

"Where's the store we will going to?" Eric said with delight.

"I really don't know where anything is in this town. I guess we can try to walk up the road first."

He started to laugh, "You're hopeless aren't you?"

I laughed with him. "I guess so."

It did not take long for us to finally find the store. It looked ruined down. It had a creamy white color to the out side and snowy white color on the inside. It was almost binding. My eyes were so sensitive I had to close them.

"What's wrong?" Eric questioned.

"It's the walls in here, they are blinding against the light."

He stared at me with confusion. And then we began to walk again. Once we hit the corner were there was no people around I started to get a little light headed. I clenched to Eric's dark blue jacket, next thing you know I was falling into his arms.

"Mia…Mia…are you alright? Oh this isn't good. I have to get you to my house. Maybe my mom can help."

He looked around to see if anyone was near us. Then he started to concentrate. Once he got to his house, he started to yell his mom's name.

"Mom…mom…I need help." She started to come down the stairs. "Mia fainted. Can you help, she won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong. She just fainted in the store out of no where."

"Calm down Eric. Take deep breaths. She will be fine, trust me. Did she say anything before you went into the store?"

"No. But she did say the stores walls were blinding her because the lights were going off the snowy white walls. Do you think it was that?"

"I have no clue but it seems like her powers are getting stronger by the minute." She said with amazement.

"How's it even possible for her powers to get stronger, when they should have stopped getting strong at the age of twelve."

"I know. Maybe she forgot to tell us something about her when we all found out she was magical."

"Maybe, but that does not matter right now. We have to find out what is wrong."

"Eric it might be her powers making her dizzy because there changing rapidly."

"Ok! When will she wake up?"

"Soon I hope."

After twenty minutes of Eric sitting there waiting until I wake up I finally did. I woke up in a shock.

"What happened to me Eric?"

"Well you kind of fainted in the store so I brought you back here so my mom can help."

I closed my eyes to concentrate a little bit more on what happened and then it came to me in a flash back. Then I concentrated a little bit more and I could hear what people were saying all the way down stairs.

"Your mom is talking about you right now to Keara." I said out of nowhere. I was not even planning telling him until we are alone but it kind of slipped out.

"What!" He said with amazement.

"Your mom… is talking… about you… right now to Keara."

"How do you know that?"

"It's not that hard to hear you mom when she is talking very loudly from all the way down stairs."

"I can't hear anything from down stairs. Um… I will be back." He went rushing down stairs. "Mom…Mom."

"What is it? Is Mia a wake yet?"

"Yes but that's no what I wanted to tell you. She can hear you from all the way up stairs mom."

"Oh was I being too loud?" She wondered. "Wait a minute I was only whispering. How is that possible?"

"I don't know but she can hear you clearly."

They all came running up. Once they made it to the door they entered with no hesitations, and then stared at me.

"Mia is there something you forgot to tell us about your self when we found out you were magical too?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well your powers are still growing rapidly and now you can hear people talk from far away."

"Oh I have no clue about that, but my mom did say something about me being different from any other witch or wizard."

"What did she say about that?"

"I don't know exactly but I do have her old witch and wizard history books from the royal place."

"Can I see them tomorrow after you get off of school?"

"Sure no problem but I need them back because my mom said never let them out of my sight."

"Ok! No problem. You two should get going before Mia's dad comes home to you not there." She said to Eric.

"Ok, Eric do you want to come back with me for a little bit?"

"I was planning on it." He smiled. And I smiled back.

I began to say the spell. "_Aller a chez moi_"

And then we appeared at my _old_ house. It was really weird.

"Where are we?" Eric said with a puzzling tone to his voice.

"Um… Let me think… Oh we are at my mom's house." I said with delight.

We stood there in silence for a while until he started to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I can pinpoint where my room was and where the…vampire was hiding."

"Oh…well let's take a tour!"

"Ok, I can tell you about my childhood and everything leading up to when I had to move.

"Hold on, were exactly are we?"

"Um…I am not really sure, but I do know this house was once used by the royal place."

"I think it still was. Was it given to you or did you have to buy it?"

"I am not sure but I think it was given. My mom did not really talk about it that much."

"Interesting!"

"Why all the weird questions?"

"Because...you might be a ruler or something."

"Oh… My mom did say something about that when I was little but it is hard to recall. Oh! I can get some of her magical books that are still here."

"Good ideal."

We started to look around. And there they were sitting right where they were when I last saw them. So I picked them up and dusted it off. After I blew the dust off someone popped out of now where in the living room. This was the room right next to us.

"Is anyone here?" A voice called out to us.

"What should we do, Eric?" He shrugged.

The voice started to say a spell, "_Montrer_."

And then we were right next to him.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the person demanded still turned around.

"Um…" I hesitated for a moment before I spoke again. But as I was about to make out the words Eric rushed something out.

"We were trying to teleport back to her house and we somehow ended up here." He said with a straight face.

"That is absurd. No one could possibly be able to get in here unless they were here before."

I stared at Eric and then decided to tell him the truth. That I use to live here. "That's because I use to live here, Mark."

They both looked at me with a bewildered expression on their face.

"How do you know my name?"

"You honestly don't remember me at all. It's only been what a couple of months since my mom's death." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Is that you Mia?" Mark said with delight.

"Yes it is." I reassure him.

"Oh my I am so sorry, Mia. Who is your friend?"

"My boyfriends name is Eric."

"Hello Eric, how do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." He smiled with delight, "So I have a few questions I think you might be able to answer."

"Go on."

"Where is Mia from? And I mean really from."

"Her mom was the queen of the Magic Kingdom."

My jaw dropped open.

"So does that make Mia the princess of the Magic Kingdom?"

"Yes. Well actually the queen because her mom died but she will not assume the position until she finishes school."

I started to but in, "why did she not tell me?"

"Well so you can have a chance at a normal life. And not be bothered by the press and stuff."

"And my powers? They were acting weird lately."

"Well you see they been doing that because you have extraordinary powers that are unknown. You are possibly the most powerful witch in history."

I was speechless. I was in such a shock I could not even move.

"Mia…Mia. Are you alright?" Eric said with a weary voice.

"Yeah!" I said with a little too much force. "Do you still want the tour of the house and stuff?"

"Only if you want to."

"Ok then lets gets started." I walked slowly to my room, and began the tour. "This is my room I used when I was here."

"Wow it's so elegant." He said with amazement.

Then I started to walk through all the rooms and then stopped. It was the room the vampire was in when he was in our house.

"What's this room?" Eric said with delight and then realized that this room brought back unwanted memories.

"Um…this is the room that the vampire, I told you about, was hiding."

"Oh I am so sorry I asked."

"It's ok. Oh! I know a place you want to go."

"Where?"

"You will see. Just come with me and don't be afraid."  
>"Ok."<p>

I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the door. Once we were out side I kept on dragging him toward the woods. And began the spell that cast us to the meadow I talked about when we went to the other one. I let go of his and flew up into the air and began the spell. "_Voyager tu l'eau l'endroit_," I said with a calm composed voice. And then we appeared at the meadow.

"This is the meadow you were talking about wasn't it?" He spoke with amazement.

"Yes it is. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"You can only get here by using magic so it's completely safe from non-magical people."

"So that's why you were saying that weird spell. You said travel to water place."

"Yup that's exactly what I said, just don't tell anybody ok. I want to keep this place a secret as long as I can."

"I completely understand."

"So does this beat your meadow out of the park yet?"

"Indefinitely." He said with a smirk.

I started laughing for no apparent reason and then he followed, like I just told a good joke or something. He started to walk around the meadow pulling me along for the ride. We walked around in silence for a moment or two so we can take in the beauty of the meadow. It started to get dark and then I realize that I needed to get home pronto, before my dad gets home. So I hurried and got up from my resting place and began the spell to get me home. "_Voyager chez moi le pere_," I said with a gentle voice. And we magically appeared at my dad's house right before he pulled into the driveway. It was pure luck that we made it on time.

"So what do we do now?"

"I really don't know, Eric. This whole trip has me confused about, who I am and why my mom kept this from me."

"Don't worry that much "_we_" will figure it out soon enough." He said with delight. It almost was like he was saying that just to see my response. I responded at the word _we,_ like always do, so I started to blush.

"I believe you. I wonder what these books will tell me. I think, no I know I never seen these books before so I guess this might explain things to me."

"Yeah, I hope they do because right now your life story is very interesting." He said with a smile.

"Hey Eric can you help me carry these books in my room, they are kind of heavy." I said with a rush.

"Sure!" He said noticing what I was trying to do and quickly rushed to my room before I could make it there. Just I was headed for the stairs the front door swings open and my dad comes clobbering in.

"Mia!" he said with relief.

"Yes?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

"Just checking. So how was your day?" With even more relief than before.

"Good." I said with caution. "How was yours and why are you acting all weird?"

"Good." He said quickly ignoring my other question.

"What happen to you? You're all jumpy lately. And it won't help keeping it from me because I could just read you mind anyways. So choose your pick." I demanded.

He stood there in silence for a bit then answered, "Well there's just…some weird feeling that someone else was in here before I came home today."

"Well dad my boyfriend, Eric came over for a little bit so he could ask me something and we both went to his house."

"Oh that explains one part of it."

"I am not following you."

"There is this other feeling that I can't pinpoint it out but it is there and it worries me deeply." He rushed the last couple words out so I could barely make out what he was saying.

"Oh dad, don't worry about it it's probably something very simple. Well I have to go to my room and read this one book so I guess I will see you later."

"Ok."

And then I headed up the stairs. Once I got to my room I open the door and there he was sitting on my bed searching through the books.

"Found anything yet?" I whispered.

"No not in this book yet, all it says it types of powers and were they come from."

So I began to walk to the stack of books on the floor. I was looking through them when I found a book that had my name on it. "Um Eric take a look at this. I think this might help."

"What is it?" He rushed over to see what I was looking at.

"It's a book that has my name on it." I said with disbelief.

"Open it!"

I began to open it and it suddenly flipped to the page that I was looking for. Me and Eric stared at each other for the longest minute of my life and began to read the text. It said:

_Mia Huskie, a princess of Magic Kingdom, has powers unlike the other rulers before her. Her powers said to be the most strongest of them all and it never stops growing. Her powers are call the "Ice Dragon" for it is said to be the legendary "flame" of the ice kingdom that ruled long before our time in a distant realm. With this ice power she can wipe out a whole army of vampire with one blow. She also has many unknown powers that will come to her when the time is right like mind reading, or seeing the future ( based on chooses people make), flying super fast, and healing powers…_

I stopped reading for a second and stared at Eric to see what his expression will be on what we just read. After a while of waiting he finally looked up.

"I think this book is a big help."

"Yeah I am beginning to think that too." I said with a smirk.

"Well I have to get going before my mom wonders were I am."

"Bye. Are you going to teleport?"

"Yeah I don't think you want your dad to know I was up here."

"Yeah, good point." And then he was gone.

It took me forever to fall asleep and when I finally did, I woke up to this annoying beeping sound from my alarm clock. So I quickly got up and put on some clothes that I picked out the other day. And then I rushed out the door before eating my breakfast. Eric was waiting for me across the street like always but when I went to read his thoughts I was interrupted by this loud humming noise coming from the woods behind the house. I quickly turned around but no one was there. I paused for a moment to try to hear the mind of the mystery person, but no one was there. It was like they completely vanished when I turned and looked that way. I decide that I might be hearing things. I slightly giggled when I said hearing things, I guess because I actually could but I still found it amusing. When I looked up from my deep train of thought I saw that Eric was starting at me with an odd expression on his face. I could tell that he was wondering why I was laughing so I decided to give him a reasonable answer to live with.

"I was just thinking about something that was funny. No need to worry it was not about you, promise." Still trying to get past the giggles.

"Oh, I was not worried about that." He turned his head to hide his face from me. I could tell that he was lying, but I did not push the matter any further than it should have been. It only took us a couple of minutes to reach the school. Once inside I sat in my regular set, which was next to Eric. Surprisingly the class went by fairly faster that usual. As I walked to my next class, which was English, I saw that there was a new girl at our school and was sitting in the set right next to mine. I slowly began the way that led me to my set. I sat down and faced forward. I was not expecting anyone to talk to me but she slowly turned around and studied me for a moment and began to talk.

"Hi my name is Éclair." She greeted me.

"Hi Éclair my name is Mia." I said politely back to her.

She smiled back at me like she already new me.

"So what other class do you have?" I asked her with a calm, cool voice.

"Um…" She hesitated for a second, trying to remember her schedule. "I have Biology, English, French, Geometry, and Social Studies."

"Is that the order of your classes to?"

"Yes."

"Cool! We have all the same classes together." I said with excitement.

"Really? This is so cool." She agreed with me. She started to smile. And then at the same time she became serious. "So we are friends right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, since we are friends and all do you want to go on a shopping trip with me this weekend?"

"I don't see why I can't. So yeah I would love to. Where exactly are we going?"

She started to smile. "This new store that I found out about before I moved here, it's called the Amethyst"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled back. And then I started to concentrate, so I can read Éclair's mind. After a little while I was able to hear her _"voice" _clearly.

_This is going to be so awesome. I am so glad I am her friend again. This is going to be the most wonderful years of my life. Just like old pals again… _She trailed on and on. I wonder what she meant by _"just like old pals again."_ This statement had me in a confuse state all day. The final bell rang. I was so oblivious I lost track of time all together. When I made it out side I saw Eric waiting for me in his usual spot, like always. I was so relieved to see him; I was this close to kissing him. It was quiet the whole way to my house. When I was just about to say my goodbyes to him he pulled my hand and jerked me back to where he was standing. I was in his arms now. After a moment of standing there motionless he turned me around to face him. It was only a matter of seconds when I noticed him leaning in forward to kiss me. I did not move. It was like I was stuck in his grasped forever. Once his soft warm lips touched mine my heart started to race. And then somehow we ended up in the meadow, my meadow or technically our meadow now. Once our lips departed I looked at the expression on his face.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I said confused.

"Make us appear here? With out even saying the _"spell"_ that can make us appear here."

"I don't know. I think this place represents us in someway or something of that nature. Other than that theory I have no ideal how we could possibly get here."

"Maybe!" He agreed with great honor.

"Let's go back home now; ok?"

"Ok." He agreed once again.

And then we were in my room at my dad's house. I quickly ran down stairs to see if my dad had came home early, but as usual he was still at work. Eric walked out of my room and down the stairs slowly. I did not realize that I was floating in the air until Eric started to pull me down toward the ground. He held me in his arms. It was at least five minutes until he let go and kissed my forehead.

"I think I should get going before my mom wonders where I am. It's not like she doesn't already know of course." He laughed a little.

I smiled at him. I tried to ask if he wanted to come back later but I could not make out the words. But somehow he manages to know what I was thinking because he said, "If you like I could come back later." He had a smiled that was dancing on his face waiting for me to answer.

I finally was able to spill out the word that I know he wanted to hear, "Yes."

A great big smile grazed across his face, and then he vanished. I was now by my self with nothing to do. I was beginning to think that later will never come. But just as that thought entered my mind my dad, Chief Anthony, arrived home. He speared no time on getting to the door as fast as he could. Once inside he began to relax a little.

"Hey dad, how was work?" I tried to be enthusiastic.

"Pretty good. How was school?"  
>"I met this new girl named Éclair and she wants me to go shopping with here this weekend. Can I?"<p>

"Sure honey. You kids have fun."

"So what's for dinner?"

"We can have pizza if you want to."

"Sure."

"I will call them right now."

I smiled and headed up stairs. I decided to look at the book that had my name on it. I had a weird feeling when I opened it. It was like there was a spell on it and I was only able to read it. But somehow Eric had read it. I was so confused I just wanted to toss the book across the room. But instead of making a raucous I pushed it aside and lied my head down on the bed and gently went to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Dream:

I was in my mom's house curled up in a ball near the corner of my room. I could hear the screams of terror come from my mom's bedroom. This was not a place I remembered, but it had some sense of home. I was still curled up in a ball when the sound of thumping came closer to my door. It swung open with great force. And to my surprise it was a vampire. I was so scared I began to scream and scream and scream.

"Help me someone help me please." I shrieked. I was sobbing. And the only thing on his face was a big huge smile that discussed me. I wanted to disappear I wanted to get away from it all. He was coming closer to me now and I could hardly move. And then just when he was about to sink his teeth into my skin, I finally woke up.

. . . . . . . . . . .

I realized I was panting, catching my breath two or three times in a row back to back before I let it all escape. The horror in my mind never went away; the picture was so vivid it actually felt real. I didn't sleep any more; I was afraid to close my eyes and see it all replay over and over again. The night was long and silent and I sat there dazed and scared. I could hear every noise made in our house; to the creaking _wood_ from the constant dripping noise coming from the bath room. Wait the creaking wood, there is someone in our house I panicked. I was getting closer to my door and then suddenly stopped. I didn't think twice about flying up on my sealing. I was there gripping the wall as the door slowly opened. It was dark but I still made out the shape. I dropped down quietly and stood right in front of Eric's face.

"What are you doing in my house?" I said softly in his ear.

"I was just checking up on you." He said back in a sweet and mellow voice.

"Oh that's I though you were some body else!" I exaggerated. "You could have just puffed in here instead of walking and scaring the crap out of me." I said still soft and backing away from him.

"Yeah I could of but…" There was a brief silence as he looks at his hands. "I have to tell you something."

9. Prince Charming

I made my way back to my bed and waited for him to tell me what he wanted to tell me.

"Um, Mia before I tell you, can you promise me something?"

I waited measuring what he was he going to make me promise, "Sure, you can ask me anything you want." I said calmly.

"Please. Please don't let this news affect the way you think about me ok." He waited patiently for me to answer.

I just nodded in response to him and smiled in agreement to his request.

"Um…remember you promise ok. I am a prince." He said with a gentle tone to his voice I could not tell if he was faking or not.

"Are you seriously?" I asked with him with the same tone I would normally use for a question.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"How could you even think that you being a prince will change how I love you?" I said with great force, but still being gentle about it.

He did not answer. So I thought I might have been a little too dramatic in my last answer. And then the silence broke.

"Really?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes really." I said with relief and then smiled at him. He smiled, but this time his eyes were reading something else. Like he was trying to tell me something beyond what I was just heard. But I let it go and enjoyed the moment.

"Can I try something?" He asked nervously.

"Anything you like." I said with confidence.

He started to lean in and kiss me on my cheek and then on my lips. The kiss had so much passion I did not even realize Eric ever new. His lips pushing my mouth open. His warm sweet scented breath coming in to my mouth. My body is only centimeters away from his. His fingers are twisting in my hair. My hands started to wrap around the back of his neck. A few minutes later he pulled his lips away from mine and sat a few inches away to let me catch my breath. I was slightly gasping for air.

"Wow!" He said not exaggerating anything.

"Yeah wow." I agreed.

There was a dead silence in my room. He made me totally forget that I was frightened and replaced it with butterflies in my stomach. I could barely move the excitement inside me grew and grew and the "lid" was about to burst open. This was thee far the best day in my entire life, I had every thing I could have wanted and I had every thing I need. His thoughts were bursting with enjoyment. I could see in his eyes that this is what he wanted and needed as well, some one to love.

With out thinking I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I could tell he really meant it and that got my heart beating even harder.

He was my first and hopefully my only.

We laid there on my bed for immeasurable minutes without talking, just listening to each others hearts beat. They were slow and calm after a while and that gently drifted me asleep. I could tell when he left because his lips touched my cheek softly and then he vanished. I didn't feel the need to sleep in due to the situation last night I was fully energized. I danced down my stairs after getting dressed for the day. And then I realized that I had plans with Éclair to go shopping. And then the phone mysteriously rang right after the thought cross my mind. I quickly ran to the kitchen almost slipping on the way.

"Hello!" I said almost out of breath.

"Is Mia there?" The girl, on the other side of the phone line said with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes, this is her. My I ask who is calling."

"This is Éclair. Um…when do you want to go shopping?"

"What time is best for you?"

"Anytime, do you still have to get ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I will be over there in a little bit. What is your address?"

After telling her my address and hurried up stairs to take a shower. The shower only took fifteen minutes tops. After I exited the bathroom I quickly ran to my room to get dressed. I headed down stairs to find Eric lying on the couch half asleep. I tiptoed over to the side of the couch and kissed him on the lips to wake him up. It was like I was in snow white because when I kissed him on his lips he woke up immediately. He started to smile like he planed it out.

"So, sleeping beauty finally awakes." I started to giggle.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Oh, yes my friend Éclair invited me to go shopping with her this afternoon at a new store called, Amethyst."

"That sounds like fun."

"You think so?"

"Definitely!" He smiled again.

"She should be here any minute." I closed my eyes to be able to hear voice from far away. And then I heard hers, she is only a minute away from reaching my house. And then the door bell rang and I snapped out of the trance and went and got the door. Eric was in the kitchen when I open the door. She was waiting there patently.

"Hey Éclair." I said with enjoyment.

"Hey Mia." She smiled back.

"Come on in."

"Ok."

As she entered my house, I guided her to my living room which was beside the kitchen.

"Your house is so beautiful." She said with delight.

"Thank you." I replied with a gentle voice.

"So are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah just let me grab my money."

"Ok."

I ran up stairs to my room to get my money out of my purse. I quickly put it in my pocket and ran back down stairs to where Éclair was waiting for me. When I reached to the living room she was not there so I began to look for her.

"Éclair, Éclair where are you." I screamed with a calm voice.

"I am in here." She screamed back.

I concentrated on where her voice was coming from and then I found her. She was in the kitchen where Eric was. I quickly ran to the kitchen.

"There you are." I said almost out of breath.

She did not look at all. The only person who she was staring at was Eric. And he was staring back. Now was a perfectly good time to use my abilities and so I did. I look at Eric's first and he was calling out to me. Saying _don't worry I know who she is. She's a… a friend and I think your old friend too._ He knew I was listening when my face suddenly turned blank. And then I turned my concentration over to Éclair. Reading her mind was simple. _I finally got to meet the prince. Wow this is so cool. I can't wait to go shopping with Mia. It will be like old times when we were little. I hope she didn't forget who I was if that's so I can't wait to see her reaction. _I stopped listening auto manically and turned to walk away. I believe no one noticed me leave the room, but then I saw Eric turning the corner to go into the living room. He sat right next to me.

"So…yeah, have fun." He said in a calm and sort of worried voice.

"Yeah I will try."

And then I saw Éclair walk in and he kissed me on the lips goodbye and then he walked out my front door. I stared at Éclairs face and I saw she about had a heart attach.

"What?" I asked her.

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"Well we are" I stopped mid sentence, "Are you a witch?" I asked.

"Yeah, you finally figured it out."

"Yeah that kind of took me by surprise."

"So my princess are you ready?" she asked me.

"Yes I am, but on one condition."

"And that is…"

"Never call me princess," I insisted.

"Ok, Mia." She giggled.

And then we were off, she used a magic spell and I realized we were in the magic world. I never guessed Amethyst was actually a store in the magic society. This took me total off what I was thinking. I still can't believe I total forgot this store used to be my favorite out of all of them.

"I feel like and idiot." I said.

"Why."

"I should have known this used to be my favorite store." I told her.

"Yeah I know we used to go here all the time." And then we both started laughing for now apparent reason.

We both began to walk into the big old fashion store. There are so many different types of clothes. Dress, skirts, shirts, pants, shorts, etc.… Éclair started to drag me toward the shirts.

"Let's start trying on things." She smiled gracefully and I smiled back.

"Ok."

We started to grab things that we liked and hurried to the dressing rooms. After a few minutes in the dressing room trying to put together a complete outfit, I began to walk out to show Éclair. To my surprise she walked out at the same time as I did and we began to laugh.

"So what do you think?" I asked with a graceful tone.

"I like it, no I love it." She said with a serious tone, but then laugh. "What do you think about mine?"

"Um…" I was staling to keep her in suspense. And it was working. "I love it, I really do. Let's buy them." I smiled.

She smiled back with agreement and we both headed back to the dressing rooms to change out of the clothes and put back on our old ones. Once we were out of the dressing rooms we went to the check out station and bought the items. Once out side we decided to go to the new café which was only two blocks away. I wanted to ask if I can invite someone but I was not sure if I should. I think Éclair new what was on my mind because she started to talk about the same thing I was thinking. It was like déjà vu.

"So I think we should invite Eric." She concluded.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know how you must feel about him when you're not together so I say why not. It should be fun." She said with a slightly serious voice.

"Ok I think I will call him then." I said with delight. I reached in my pocket to get my phone but then I realized I did not have it with me. "Darn I don't have my phone on me. I guess I will just use magic to contact him."

Éclair started to giggle. And while she did that I started to concentrate on contacting Eric.

"Eric, Eric can you hear me?" I said in my mind trying to project it to where Eric was.

"Yes. Who is this?" he replied.

"This is Mia. Do you want to go to the new café with me and Éclair?" I asked with hope he would say yes.

"Sure I will be right over." He said with delight.

I turned to Éclair and said, "He will come."

"Yay! This is going to be awesome." She said with even more delight and happiness than last time.

After a few minutes waiting he finally arrived. The tension from Éclair eased up when he walked over to my side. It was quiet funny. Once we got done with all the hellos and what not, we headed for the café. When we did finally reached the café it was already getting dark.

"It's a full moon tonight." I said with delight.

"Yes it is." Eric agreed with me.

"Um…prin..." She stopped dead in the middle of saying princess. "Mia, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What is so special about a full moon?" She said with a serious, carious tone.

"Well let's just say it's my favorite time of every month and it gives me stupendous powers." They both started to look at me.

"Oh well I never knew that. But how does it give you stupendous powers?"

"Well my mother use to tell me it's because I was born when there was a full moon in the sky."

"I guess that's explains it." She said with a smile. "Now let's eat."

"Yeah lets." We all entered the café and sat down at the closest table near the window. The waiter came to the table right after we got seated.

"Hello I will be your waiter for the evening. What may I get you guys?"

Eric answered first. "I will have a fruit smoothie." He said with such grace it almost made our waiter, Emilie, melt.

"I will have the same thing." I said gracefully with a smile.

"And I will have a fruit smoothie with yogurt." Éclair said with a slightly bitter tone to her voice. Almost making it sound rude. I looked at her with a bewildered expression as the waiter walked away.

"Well she should not do that. It is very mean. Does she even know who you are, as well as who he is? That's what I thought."

"You are unbelievable you know that." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well that's her problem now." She said with a laugh. "Why so quiet Eric cat got your tongue?"

"I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now. So, how was your shopping? Did you get anything?"

"Yes we did?" Éclair and I said with delight.

"You should see what Mia got." She smiled at me while I glared at her.

His eyebrows rose up with curiosity. "I can't wait to see it."

I started to blush. A few minutes later the waiter came out with our drinks.

She turned to Eric and said, "Here we go." But Eric never let his eyes off of me.

After we drank our smoothies, we left the café. It was already eight so we decided we needed to head back before our parents yell at us.

The first to leave was Éclair. And then Eric and I left right after her. We ended up at my house. My dad was sleeping on the couch. I went to my room first to put up what I got from the store. Eric followed me as usual.

"So," He said with a weird expression. I looked up at him. "When do I get to see the outfit you bought at the store today?"

"Would you like to see it now?"

"Sure, I will wait out side your room so you can get dressed."

"Ok." I started to walk toward the bag on the floor. I heard the door shut behind me. And I began to undress and put on the assorted outfit I bought today. It only took me five minutes to get dressed. I began to open my bed room door so Eric could see me in my outfit. I was not prepared for what was coming to me when Eric suddenly scooped me off the ground on put me on my bed.

"So does that mean you like it?"

He started to kiss me. In between the kissing he somehow made out the word, "Yes."

I kissed him back. It was like the first time we kissed the passion was all there. The feeling was all there. But yet it was much, much more than that. I was finally happy. In his arms I was the happiest girl in the whole realm. And I was pretty sure he was too. When the kiss was over with, he had to go. I could not complain because he had a family he had to go to.

"Well I have to go, love and see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, bye." And then he was gone. After a few minutes sitting on my bed I got ready to go to sleep. I turned off the lights and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I felt as energized as I felt a day go. There were so many things I learned yesterday, it had got me so overwhelmed. I slowly rose from my bed and stretched. I gathered my stuff so I could take a shower. After the shower I rushed to my room to get my other clothes on. The Only other things I had to put on were my dark green, long sleeved shirt and my dark wash jeans. And then I will be ready for the day. It took me maybe ten minutes tops to put all the clothes on. My hair was still a little bit wet. So I just let my long, dark brown hair hang down.

I quickly ran down stairs to make my breakfast. Once I got down there I quickly assembled the foods that I will be eating and pans I will us. My dad was not up yet. And I thought by making a delicious breakfast for him it might make him happy. It only took me twenty minutes to make the sausage. I used the same pan that was used for the sausage for the bacon. Once I was done I ran up stairs to get my dad up. I went past my room, and down the long hallway. I finally reached my dad's room so I opened the door. To my surprise he was already up and fixing his bed.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning honey." He greeted me.

"I made breakfast for you."

"Really?" His voice sounded doubtful.

"Yes really." I snapped back. "It's done so when ever you're ready to get some, go ahead."

"Thanks sweetie. I will be working overtime tonight so I will be staying at my work over night, is it alright that I leave you here alone tonight?" He asked me.

By the sound in his voice it sounded like he wanted me to say yes.

"Sure dad, its fine by me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad I am." I said with a calm tone.

"No parties ok."

"Dad! I don't even know that many people and besides I don't like parties that much any ways."

"Ok, just making sure."

I smiled at him like I always do. And then we headed down stairs to eat breakfast. It was quiet the whole time we were gobbling our food down. After we ate my dad left for work. I was left with the house all by my self. It was going to be scary at night time, I will be all alone and scared out of my mind. I can't believe that I just told my dad of all people that it is alright to sleep at work. I was about to shoot myself for not thinking of this when he asked me.

"Today is going to be one hell of a day." I said in a sarcastic tone. And then I sighed.

I was a deep train of thought that I did not even hear Eric come in until he suddenly kissed me on my neck. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My dad is not coming home tonight."

"Oh!" He said with a smile. "What's wrong with that?"

"I am going to be here alone, surrounded by woods, in the dead of night." I gulped.

"I can fix that." He said with an even bigger smile than before. I just looked at him star struck. A part of me screamed yes and then there was another part of me, a very, very small part, whispering I don't know about this. And still, that made me anxious for what might happen.

"How?" I asked already knowing the answer; I just wanted to know if I was right about what he was planning to do.

"I can stay over here with you." He said with a calm tone.

"Like your mom would really let you stay over here with me alone." I fired back.

"She really won't care as long as I am with _"my"_ princess, its all good. And besides its fall break anyways." He said over emphasizing the word my.

"I totally forgot it was fall break. And do you really think she would, do you?" I smiled.

"Do you want me to ask?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Ok! Do you want to go to my house for a little bit?"

"I would love to." I said with enthusiasm.

He laughed a little and then we were off to his house. Once we got there it was like everything was changed.

"What happened here?" I whispered to Eric.

"Well you see we did not what you to figure out that I was a prince so we had to change everything to make it look like we were normal people." He explained.

"Oh that makes sense."

We walked to the main room, which was the living room. And that's were his mom was. She was admiring the family photos.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey." She said still not looking our way. And then she turned. "Oh I am so sorry Mia."

"It's ok." I began to look around the house. And I realized that Keara was running down the stairs to come greet me.

"Hey Keara," I said with excitement.

"Hey Mia, can I ask you on your opinion for this outfit I picked out for tomorrow?"

"Sure." She quickly pulled me away from Eric and up the long stairwell.

"So what is the occasion?"

"Oh there is no real occasion, just wanted to look nice."

"Oh really." I said with disbelief.

She smiled but ignored the statement. "I bet you never seen my room before."

"Matter of fact I haven't."

"Well I think this will blow you away." And she slowly opened the door to her room. "So what do you think?"

"Wow! I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so what do you need my help with?"

"Um…can you assemble an outfit from my closet of clothes?"

"Sure why not."

"Ok let's get started."

She showed me where her closet was, and I just knew exactly what I would assemble.

"Do you mind if I assemble a couple different items because I don't know what your specify occasion is?"

"No I don't mind. I will be right back ok."

"Ok." And then I was off creating master pieces. I decided to go with the season, which was fall, to picking what pieces to go with what I could find. I blended a semi-dark green shirt, which kind of looked like mine but better, and a cute mini skirt that was a light brown with light pink strips that were thick. And then to finish the piece I decided to go with black high heels. I moved on to make another piece that was more formal. I saw the rack of dresses she had in the corner and then I spotted the rack of dresses that looked out dated. I ran down stair to ask Keara if she cared about the old dresses. I wanted to make a totally new dress that would look way much better than any other dress she had in her humongous closet. I finally spotted her.

"Hey Keara." I said out of breath.

"Yes!"

"I was wondering what you were planning to do with the old dresses you had in your closet."

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well, is it possibly I can use that to make a totally new dress out of it?"

"Sure no problem. I have scissors in the closet near the big mirror."

"Ok thank you."

She watched me as I went back up stairs. As I enter the room I saw Eric's mom looking at what I assembled on her bed.

"What do you think?" I asked skeptical.

"I like it. Did you do all this?"

"Yes. Would you like to help me make a dress out of Keara's old ones?"

"I would love to. So what do we do first?"

"First we have to pick out a dress then find away to make it ten times better."

"Can I pick?"

"Sure."

It took only a couple of minutes for her to find a dress that looked like it could use some serious saving.

"Prefect."

And then we started working. Scissors were moving and fabric was flying. When we were done we were so proud of our selves. It looked like a runway model should be wearing it. We both looked at each other amazed we actually pulled it off.

"Keara!" We both yelled at the same time.

She came running in. "Is it done?"

"Yes." I said with excitement.

"Before we..." I pointed to Eric's mom and me, "show you what we made I want to show you the outfits I put together." I pulled her to where they were laying.

"I love them!" She gasped with excitement.

"And last," I pointed toward the closet where we hind the dress. She slowly walked to the closet. It was obvious that she was nervous of what we created. It took only two whole seconds until she started to scream. I could hear the whole family running up the stairs wonder what all the noise was. Eric's dad was first of course and then it was David. Right behind him was Eric.

"What's wrong?" Eric's dad said his wife.

"Oh she is just excited and happy."

She came running out. "So does that mean you like it?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, did you say you and mom made it?"

"Yes, you heard correct."

She gave me a flying hug that made me almost fall to the ground. Eric was at my side in minutes, holding me so I won't fall when she hugged me again. "So what did you do that made her so happy?" He whispered in my ear.

"Your mom and I made her a dress. If you want to see what it looks like it is in the closet over there." I whispered back.

He slowly quickly walked over where he could see the dress and walked back. "Oh I see. Do you want to leave now?" I looked at him and then nodded. He began to pull out the bedroom door and into the main room. "Ready?"

"Ready."

And then we were off to my house. It was such a relief that I was in my own home again, able to relax in my calm house and feel comfortable. It was quiet, just the way I left it. I went up stairs to see if there was anything I needed to do. Like clean my room, but it was all clean. I sighed. And went back down stairs where Eric was waiting for me quietly on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked while I approached the couch.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok."

"You can pick it out and I can make the popcorn."

I got up and went into the kitchen and Eric went into my room were my movies, the only movies in the house, were located. Once the popcorn was done I went to the living room. Unfortunately the living room was the only room with a TV. Eric has not returned from my room yet, so I guess he still has to pick a movie or he can't find one. And then he began to walk down the stairs. He did not let me see what movie he picked out, which I thought was very mean but if that's what he wants then more power to him. He quickly put in the movie and sat right next to me on the couch.

"So what movie did you pick out?"

"You will see."

The movie started to begin. It was Romeo and Juliet. Why am I not surprised. Of all the movies he could have picked from he picked this. I don't really mind watching Romeo and Juliet it is just that I do have better movies up there. But oh well. I could feel him staring at me the whole entire time we watched the movie. I glanced at him a couple of times but he was not looking my way, so I just gave him a snick attack his on the cheek and quickly faced the movie. I started smiling when he would suddenly turn my way, after I would kiss him, and he would do the same thing back. It was quite comical. And some times during the movie he would read lines of Romeo and I would read some of Juliet's lines. It was extremely romantic. He made the actor who played Romeo in the movie second nature to his smooth soothing voice. It gave me butterflies every time he spoke.

I was in his arms, snuggled tight to his body and the heats off his body, made me just melt. It was late when the movie was finally over. I was half asleep when he picked me up and took me to my room. He never once left my side, and when he did all the heat that originated between us left to. I felt safe for the first time in a long time, without my dad right there in the house to protect me if anything went wrong. I loved every minute when he was near me and it was almost impossible to fall asleep but some how I did. I have no clue if Eric fell asleep but by the look of it this morning he did. I struggled to break free of Eric's grasp. His strong hold on me was like an iron cage shrinking each time I made a move. So I gave up and sat there next to him and enjoyed the comfort.

I didn't fall back asleep I just stared at his face admiring ever feature that was present. When he finally woke up I saw him surprised to see me a wake. We kiss each other good morning and I went down stairs to make breakfast. I never would have dreamed that I could have an awesome boyfriend like him but I do. I am the luckiest princess, soon to be queen, in the entire dimensions. The day went by really fast and before I noticed Eric had to leave and my dad was home.

10. The Woods

The rest of the fall break flew by fast. And it was now time for school, even though it is Thursday. Great, if my day could get any better please let it happen. And just when I thought it could get worse I looked outside and found Eric waiting for me. It made me feel a lot better because I knew when ever I am with him, I feel like this is the happiest time in my whole life.

We arrived at school pretty early, so we took a detour to the trail behind the school. Once we got to the trail I started to have a vision. And right then and there I knew it was a very bad ideal to go into the woods.

"Um…Eric I don't want to go into the woods anymore."

"Too scary? I will protect you."

"I know you can, it's just not safe ok."

"Did you have a vision or something?"

"Yes, it will not turn out to good if we walk into the woods. Someone is waiting for us." I quickly grabbed Eric's hand and teleported us to the parking lot. We started to see people arriving to school. We started to walk toward school. We finally entered the school. We did not speak to each other at all, as we walked to our first class.

I was off in space. I was trying to concentrate to figure out what was waiting for us in the woods. I could tell that Eric was really concerned. He tried to focus on the class but I could tell he was out of it like me. But mine was different I was actually trying to use a spell that could let me see what is in the woods. He was just super worried about me. I wanted so bad to reach out to him, kissing him on the lips and saying everything is alright. But I couldn't, because we were in school and that was against the rules. Stupid rules! I really, really hate them.

My first class took longer than I thought. Or was that just me. I have no clue. I finally got out of my trance and concentrated on the school day. I was already in my English class when I decided to not worry about what happened earlier. I could tell Éclair was wondering what was wrong.

"It's nothing really. It's just what I saw earlier that's all, I promise." I said answering her thoughts.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to hang out at my house after school?"

"Yes!" She said a little too loud.

"Ms. Sasha and Ms. Huskie please keep it down back there." Mr. Robert said with an angry tone.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time. After we said our apologies he went back to teaching the class.

"I would love to come over." Éclair said with a whisper.

"Cool, I think Eric will be over my house too I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, you two are prefect for each other even if you guys are the rulers of the Magic Kingdom."

"Shhhhh. Not too loud ok. I don't want anyone else hearing."

"Ok, ok, I will be quiet."

The day started to fly by really fast and I was glad about that. It was only a matter of seconds until the final bell rang. Éclair met me at my side of the seat. She was in all my classes so it was easy to catch up with her.

"Are you ready to go Mia?" Éclair asked with excitement. She was really excited to go to my house and it kind of made me feel happier.

"I am as ready as I will ever be." I said with delight.

"Ok let's get a move on it."

"Ok. Ok. I am moving." I started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" She asked with a serious voice.

"Nothing, it's just you are so excited to go to my house. That's all." I let out another laugh.

"Fine be that way." She looked away quickly. "Am I really that funny when I am over excited?"

"Yes, I am terribly sorry for laughing at you. Will you forgive me?" I said coolly.

"Of course I will. Who do you think I am…" She trailed on while Eric entered the room.

"Breath Éclair. Breath. You are going to make your self faint if you don't get a breath in now and then."

Éclair stopped and took three deep breaths.

"What is wrong with her?" Eric said curious.

"Well she was laughing at me for being over excited. Then she apologized, so I said it was ok and I did not breathe when I was saying that it was ok." Éclair gave Eric a run down on our whole conversation.

"Oh." He said with a smile. "So ladies are we ready to go?"

"Yes." I said almost too quickly.

And before you knew it I was in my house. It didn't mind me much anymore when my dad was away because Eric was always there. So I guess I felt safe. But I always found myself token by surprise every time I saw him. I'm always waiting for him to leave for some reason, like I wasn't good enough for him. But I know in my heart that it is not true so I brushed that thought away as it popped up.

Éclairs hand was waving in my face and I stood there staring out into space. And then I saw Eric reach for me and I turned my attention to him.

"Are you ok?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered blankly.

"Are…you….positive?" He asked again with worry in his tone.

"Yeah I'm positive," And then I smiled at him, pretending as if nothing had happened. I could still see in his eyes that he didn't believe me one bit. And I could see why, I wasn't a very convincing person. "I'm fine," I reassured him and his eyes brightened in belief.

I glanced over at Éclair and I could see it in her mind she wasn't the least bit convinced.

_I want to know the truth. What in the world were you thinking? Did it involve me? Eric? Your dad? You? Tell me please._

I mouthed the words fine and later to her. And her mood brightened up in an instant. It's probably retarded to think of her over excited ness funny but that is how I saw it. I tried so hard to hide my laughter but I ended up having to cough it out.

Me and Éclair look at each other and started bursting into laughter.

"What is so funny?" he demanded.

"It's nothing really." I managed to calm my voice so I can speak.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He insisted on me telling him.

"I don't know how to explain it….its…" I paused as I heard my dads car door slam shut, "Oh no."

It only took them two about a second and they were gone in a flash up in my room.

"Hey dad welcome home."

"Hey what are you up to."

"Nothing, your home early." I didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Yeah it was pretty slow and I just took the rest of the day off."

"Oh," I sighed.

"Yeah I was planning on heading over to Mike's house to fish, is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Yes its fine." I sighed again in relief.

"Yeah good thing you didn't start dinner. Well see you later than."

"Yeah, when are you coming home?" I asked before he left.

"Like ten… ten thirty at the most." And then he left the house. I waited until I heard him back out of the drive way before I called them down.

"Ok coast is clear." I yelled.

The first one down the steps was Eric and he clung to me with a lot of force. "Good, I couldn't stand another minute without you."

I blushed as usual when I saw Éclair walking down the steps pointing her finger, and gesturing it to where she was silently saying, _awe so cute. _And that triggered me to blush even more as he hugged me tightly. I had no clue if he could feel the heat coming off my body or not, but he never let go even after we moved to the couch to watch a movie. And of course Éclair being who she is never let up of the fact that I and he were so attached to each other.

I and Eric were cuddling on the couch when Éclair finally sat down beside us and of course she had to sit on Eric's side. I took a chance to take just one glance at her. It was a big mistake. She was glaring at me with big round eyes. I bit my lip to try not to laugh. Her mind was even dancing with as much joy as she was right now.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. They are so cute together. Awe! I am so proud of you._ Éclair thought knowing I was reading her mind.

I started to blush and then she started to jump up and down on the couch with joy. Eric looked at me first but of course I was looking away. So he did not get a clear shot of my face to make an assumption that I was mad. But he did guess that I was blushing because Éclair was jumping with joy. Once, he saw that I was blushing he immediately turned to look at Éclair.

"What did you do or say to Mia?" He whispered to Éclair.

"I did nothing wrong." She said while looking away.

"Éclair."

"She is the one that read my mind." She said with a laugh.

He turned to look at me and I was already laughing with Éclair. The movie finally begun and Éclair and I had to quiet down our laughing. The movie pick was not what I expected. But it still was just as good. The movie was a total of two to three hours long. When it was finally over I felt exhausted. Éclair was already half asleep when I got up to find the house phone. Eric followed me with a confused expression on his face.

"I am calling my dad to see if Éclair can spend the night." I answered his unspoken question. His phone started to ring.

"Hello dad?"

"Yes, Mia."

"Can Éclair spend the night tonight?"

"Sure just don't be up late ok."

"Thanks dad, love you bye."

"Bye."

The conversation was over in a flash. I walked slowly to where Éclair was sleeping. I was so glad I was a witch because I was able to teleport Éclair to my room, instead of carrying her up the stairs. Once I got her in my room I found out that I could levitate her to my bed. Which this was very convenient! I was so happy my dad was not coming home until late today. Eric stuck around. I guess he was wondering if he should stay tonight or not. This made me unhappy to see him this way. I was on the heels of my feet to see what his action might be. Then he suddenly pushed the thought out of his mind and smiled at me.

"I will stay." He said with such a reassurance that it took me off guard. The only thing I could do at this point was to smile at him. Which I thought was pathetic. I was capable to express so much more, it's just I did not know how he would respond. The expression started to change on his face with alarm, "But if you don't want me to stay it's alright with me."

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

He started to laugh.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in my train of thought and I did not have time to change my tone."

"It's alright and besides it did not bother me in the least bit." He said still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny, Eric."

"You see the humor in it, too?" He said sarcastically and then began to laugh again.

I heard a noise coming from upstairs. It must be Éclair. When I began to walk upstairs she was awake and coming out the bedroom door.

"My dad said it is ok for you to spend the night tonight."

"Really! Yay! I get to have a sleepover with Mia." She said jumping with joy.

"Will it be alright with your parents?"

"Yeah, I pretty sure it will be. Can I use your phone to ask?"

"Sure thing, the phone is on the right." Éclair started to drag me down the stairs. I almost slipped. But apparently she did not notice. We finally reached the phone. She began to dial a number. I did not realize it at first, until I began to walk away, she was gripping my wrist. There was no way I could break free. I sighed. "Mom!"

"Éclair?"

"Yes, hey mom can I spend the night at my friend's house tonight? Please."

"I don't know. I don't even know who the girl even is; you never tell me who your friends are."

"Her name is Mia."

She waited to hear more.

"She goes to my school and we been friends for a really long time. Since we were kids you know. Now mom can I please spend the night, her dad already said yes."

"Fine." She hanged up the phone before Éclair could say goodbye.

"So was that a yes?" I asked with curiosity.

She looked at me knowing I heard the conversation, "Yes, I think so. I can't believe she is mad through."

"Don't worry about it; she probably is just worried, that's all."

"Do you really think that is the case?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's have fun."

"Ok."

"Hey where is Eric? Is he going to spend the night here?" She said not meaning it as a question.

I rolled my eyes.

"So he is!" She gasped with excitement.

"Um Éclair can I have my hand back?"

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"No problem."  
>And then we went on a search to find my beloved Eric. I went to look upstairs and Éclair went to look on this floor. I began my way upstairs when I saw a shadow cross the hallway. I did not get a good look at what it might have been so I followed it. When I was near the far bedroom, this is a room where dust mostly stayed; somebody grabbed and pulled my inside. The lights were off. And I was freaking out. Who could it be? I certainly had no clue at this point. But when the stranger's lips pressed against mine I started to guess who it was.<p>

"Eric!" I said between his lips.

"Yes?" He murmured back.

"Why are you back here?"

"How else am I going to get any alone time with you tonight?"

I did not answer. "You see my point. And be sides we always we have to cut all our kisses short because Éclair. I feel robbed. And I just wanted to kiss you and tell you how much you me to me. So I thought why not steal you away when you two are looking for me. If you really want to know why it is still dark, it's so Éclair will not find us." He whispered.

"Do you really feel that way? You could have told me I would have not mentioned to Éclair that it was alright to spend the night. I could…"

"No it's ok. I am fine with right now." And we started to kiss again. Even thought we were kissing for a total of ten minutes, it felt like we were together for hours. I knew it was time for me to pretend that I was still looking and happen to find Eric when I hear Éclair start calling my name from down stairs.

"Well I guess I have to go 'find you' before she thinks I left her."

I began to teleported downstairs, into the kitchen where Éclair sat frustrated. "I can't find him anywhere. He must have went home to accomplish a few things he for got to do when he was there yesterday." I lied. The lie worked better than I thought because her mood got lighten up quickly. But then her smile went by down. "What's wrong?"

"He is not going to be here?"

"He will be back."

"Really?"

"Yes." And then Eric appeared in the living room.

"He is here at last."

"Hey where are you guys?" He called out to us.

"In here." I answered him.

Éclair's jaw dropped open. She quickly gathered herself when Eric walked into the room.

"Hey Mia."

"Yes."

"Is it alright if I just go home tonight since Éclair is spending the night?"

"Yeah no problem."

"The weatherman said 'there is an eighty percent chance of two to three inches of snow tomorrow', so we might not have school. If that is the case I will be here around the time you get up for school."

"Yeah."

Then suddenly I found my self in his arms. Éclair quickly walked out of the room to give us some privacy. A second later his warm soft lips were on mine. It felt like _magic_. Then too soon our lips departed and he was gone. Éclair entered the room shortly after.

"So what do you want to do first Éclair?" I said with enthusiasm.

"Um…let me think for a moment." She said teasing me a little. "How about we do a game first, just to pump up the party?"

"Yeah sure, what type?"  
>"Truth or dare?"<p>

"Sure I guess." I shrugged, "but it has to be conventional and not some thing too weird." I begged her.

"Deal!" She smiled and said a couple of words in French and then the game popped up.

I had no idea that truth or dare was actually a game. "I didn't know it was a game board."

"It's technically not. I built it myself. Do you like?"

"I love."

"Thanks, I didn't think you would mind. We used to play this game all the time when we were little." She smiled like she had a plan on what she out ask me.

I being me, the mind reader, had a plan of its own. I guess it's a plus to be able to tell what there thinking before I make any real assumptions.

"Where are we going to play it? Your room? Living room? What?"

"My bedroom, but we have to be quiet when my dad comes home."

"No problem."

11. Truth or Dare

So the epic game had begun. It's a war of all wars. Why? It's because it's between friends. Well not really, but you get the picture. She was first to ask me a question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um…dare." I said with caution.

"Yeah this is going to be good. Let's see here. I dare you to pat your head and rub your tummy."

"That's easy." And then I was rubbing my tummy and patting my head. "My turn, truth or dare?"

"Um…let's see. I pick dare."

"I dare you to run around the house barefooted."  
>"Fine." And then she and I went outside. When the dare was complete we both rushed back inside the house. It was really cold outside.<p>

"My turn, truth or dare?"  
>"Truth."<p>

"Have you ever kissed someone other than Eric?"

"NO!" I said with a big rush. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked anybody, and I mean really, really like someone?"

"No." She looked away like she was ashamed of herself.

I went over to where she was sitting and gave her a hug. "Don't be sad. There is someone out there for you, trust me. Who wouldn't love you; look at you, your beautiful, and smart."

I trailed on and on until she finally looked up and smiled.

"Your right. Ok my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to…" The game continued to progress further. And after the twentieth round of playing it was my turn again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I started to laugh. "I dare you to call Eric. But you can't say I told you to. Also you can't use my name or any body else. You have to make him believe that you want to call him. And the call has to last twenty minutes or you will have to call him back and start over."

"But what should I say?"

"You can say that you were watching the news on the TV and they said a wild rampaging monkey was on the loose near your house." I started to giggle. "Just be creative, anything will work."

"I can't believe I picked dare." She mumbled. "What's the number to his cell?" Then I reached across her and dialed the number. I quickly backed away so I could listen to the conversation.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Eric picked up the phone just before the third ring and rang.

"Hello!" Eric said with a wry voice.

"Hey Eric this is Éclair."

"Oh hey Éclair."

"I just wanted to warn you that…" Before she could finish speaking Eric cut her off.

"Is Mia alright?"

"Yes! Yes! She is perfectly fine."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Um well I was watching the news and it said that there was a rampaging monkey on the loose up by your house. So I was just wanted to call you and warn you about the monkeys. Hello? Hello? HE HANGED UP ON ME!" I started to laugh.

"Guess you have to try again." I started laughing harder. "Call his house this time." And I began to dial the number.

Ring! Ring! Someone picked up on the other side of the line.

"Hello!"

"Hello, may I speak to Eric please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Éclair."

"Eric! Eric!" She called for him but he never showed up. "I am sorry I think he is at Mia's house."

She suddenly dropped the phone. There was a noise up stairs. And I quickly grabbed Éclair's hand and disappeared to a different room in the house.

"I think Eric teleported here." Éclair exclaimed.

"Oh." Was all I could say!

"His mom said he was probably here."

"Well lets teleport to my room ok."

And then there he was waiting on my bed. Éclair and I had shock across our faces.

"Why did you come here?" Éclair said with confusion.

"Well I get this weird call from you and I was wondering what you two were playing. My first guess was truth or dare and it seems that I was right."

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to call you."

"You sure it was not just a dare?"

"I am positive; Mia was the one that told me not to. That you might be sleeping or something."

"May I join the game then?"

Éclair looked at me to see what she should say. I just looked at her with an expressionless face. "Um…sure we have room for one more." Then Éclair looked at me once more with a grin so high it could reach the sky.

"You know Mia this is going to change the rules a little bit since Eric joined us."

"What do you me by changed a bit?"

"You will see, and guess what?"

"What?"

"It's my turn to ask someone truth or dare." She started to laugh.

"Oh no."

"Eric." She turned to him quickly. "Truth or dare?"

"No." I tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Dare." Eric said challenging her.

Éclair started to laugh again. "I dare you to…kiss Mia like you kissed her for the first time." I put my hand on my forehead hand gently shook it with disbelief.

"You're not allowed to change the rules Éclair." I fired back.

"I never said we couldn't." She shot back. "Why are you like this? It's just a kiss."

"It's just…"

"It's just what? Are you shy because I am here? I was going to leave you know. Don't be shy or mad, I did it for you." She pleaded as Eric lead out a roar of laughers. I concentrated and I was gone. I was not thinking of where I would go and hind. But I was at my meadow. The most peaceful place on the earth, other than being in Eric's arms. I had to cool down before I went back. What would Eric think of me now? What was I suppose to do? Mom I wish you were here. Tears started to flow out. Then I decided maybe my mom has something that could help me at her old house. I disappeared to her house.

I went straight to my mom's room. Maybe there was something in there. But when I went to her room there was nothing to find. Next I went to my old room. It was exactly the way I left it, witch books in the corner and potions I made when I was with my mom. I was so glad there were labels on the bottles or I would not know what was inside them. I decided that it was time to return home or at least to the meadow. Surly Eric would at least know where to find me if I was there. I gathered some items and went to the meadow.

I could sense that there was company when I started to say the spell. There he was walking around the mini pond. Was he really waiting for me? I had no clue but as soon as I landed on the ground every item I was carrying fell out of my hands. Luckily the potion bottles, I had did not break on the impact. I quickly bent over to try to pick up the items. I knew Eric was behind me but I did not pay attention to him. I was too scared of what he would say. I notice there was an open book faced down on the forest floor. When I picked the book up from the spine a letter fell out. It had my name on it. I gasped and then Eric was making his way closer to me. I slowly opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Mia,_

_ I know at some point in time when you think everything good that happens to you will just suddenly go away. I know it is hard for you to be with out me and I know when you find this letter you will be searching for advice. I have no clue how it must feel to be alone in a world that is so different from ours. But what I like you to know is that everything will be ok. You will have your prince by your side and you best friend that you had when you were little. I know it must be ungodly hard to be with out me. I know that right now you must have needed me the most. I am sorry I can't be here for you and I am sorry that you are so alone. But always remember that mommy will always love you with unconditional love. I truly miss you._

_ Love,_

_ Mommy_

_ P.S. _

_ Say hello to Eric for me. I know he will make you happy in everyway and a good king._

The tears started to pour down my face with rapid speed. I looked at Eric and went straight into his arms. I could tell he was terribly worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a gentle voice. He squeezed me tighter in his arms. I couldn't speak so I just raised the letter to where he could see it. I knew he didn't understand one bit of why I was crying so I opened the letter wide enough for him to read who it was from. "Oh Mia it will be alright."

I still couldn't talk. I just cried in his arms. With no warning at all, he began to kiss me on my lips. The kiss felt familiar. Then it hit me, it was our first kiss. It was exactly the same way but so much better. I couldn't determine if the kiss were meant to be an apology or if it was to make me feel better.

"Thank you." I finally said with a weak voice. "We need to go back before my dad comes home." He nodded and I quickly grabbed the items that were now lying on the forest floor. In no time we were in my bedroom. I noticed that Éclair was not there. "Where's Éclair?"

"She is somewhere in the house. May I see the letter?"

"Yeah. I am going to look for Éclair."

"Ok."

I went down stairs and headed for the kitchen. There she was at the table. She was sitting the chair that faced her to the wall. "Éclair?"

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about all this. I truly am. I should have told you my plans first."

"It is ok."

"No it is not. You clearly look like you had been crying. I had not clue that it hurt you that bad…"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "I was not crying because of that."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I was reading a letter that my mom wrote for me. I found it in a book I had in my old room."

"Oh you poor thing." She reached up to give me a big bear hug.

"Thank you for the hug. I am ok now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Let's play another game."

"What do you have in mind?" Éclair said skeptical.

"How about hind-and-go-seek?"

"That's a great ideal."

"Here are the rules."

"Wait is Eric going to play? Eric! Eric!" She called.

"He can if he wants to." As soon as I said that he was at my side.

"What are the rules?" He asked curious.

"Ok the rules are you can't teleport to somewhere out side of this house. In that case you can't teleport at all. But if my dad comes home Eric you can teleport to my room. You can't peek. You can use magic to hide your self but that's it. If your like me, and have other powers then you can us them too. That is it."

"Who is counting first?" Éclair asked.

"I will since it is my ideal. I will count to thirty then I will I will go look for you guys." They started to run off when I began to slowly turn around. I closed my eyes and began to count to thirty.

After thirty seconds of counting I was off to look for my love of my life and best friend. I decide to try to find Éclair first. Or at least attempt to. It was definitely easier to find people when all I had to do was to listen for their thoughts and decipher where they might be. I listened very closely and finally got a reading of Éclair's thoughts. She was behind the bathroom door. This had to be the easiest game I had ever played in my whole entire life. I quickly ran to the bathroom and there she was hiding behind the door.

"Found you Éclair." I said with delight.

"Darn it." She said with disappointment.

"Eric time to come out." I yelled. Then he started to come out of my room.

"It's my turn to count." Éclair said. Then she ran down stairs to start the counting.

"Where are you going to hide?" Eric whispered.

"Under my dad's bed."

"May I join and if we get caught I will count next."

"Yeah sure why not."

Then we began our way down the hall way to my dad's room. His bed was tall enough for me and Eric to slide under. After another thirty seconds have past I could hear Éclair go up the stairs. I quickly warned Eric. She first went in my room and then the bathroom…etc. She was coming to this room next. My heart started to beat double time. When she entered the room the first thing she went for is the closest. After that ideal failed she looked under the bed. She found us.

"I should have know that you to would be hiding together. So which one of you guys are going to be the counter?"

"I will." Eric replied. Then he was off. This time I went to hide in my room in the closet. Before I went to the closet I grabbed the book light that was on my dresser and the book that had my mom's letter to me in it. I went straight to the closet in no time flat. I opened to the first page. It was a diary. In fact it was my mom's dairy. I did not know if I should read it, but I had the urge to. I was going through several arguments through my head when I heard someone going up the stairs. I slowed down my breath and sat very, very still. I was pretty sure it was Eric that entered the room. When I notice that I still had a book in my hands I quickly pushed it under some clothes I had in a neat pile. And then the closet door started to open. I braced myself for Eric to say I found you but when he spotted me he never did. What was he doing? I slowly began to exit the closet, when suddenly I slipped on the pile of clothes. Eric quickly grabbed my hand before I hit my head. Luckily no noise came out of this little accident. He pulled me right into his arms.

"That was a close one, princess. I don't want you to get injured." He whispered while smiling.

"Why are you not saying you found me yet?" I whispered back.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you tell me where Éclair is hiding, please?"

"Yeah sure, she is hiding…" I paused to listen. "In the guest room."

"Thank you." He kissed me on the lips and began to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand before he left the room.

"When you find her tell her I am it, ok. I just don't think it is fair when you found me first. I will be in here."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Positive, now go before she decides to move her hiding place." And then he left the room.

I quickly ran back to the closet to get my newly found dairy. I opened to the first page again. Most of what she wrote was about how bad she feels about hiding me from everyone and how I could not hang out with friends. She also said something about Eric. I think it was saying something about how she feels guiltily about keeping me away from my prince, and future king. It just hit me that Eric and I were engaged. It hit me like an asteroid out of the sky. I felt so retarded for not figuring out a head of time. Question came running into my head at a lighting fast speed. Some of the question seemed simple. Like, why did he come to earth in the first place? Did he know we were engaged all along? But then there were some questions that were solely for me to answer. Like, were we meant to be together? Was this something he was forced into? Does he really love me for me or was it something he had to do? Well the last question was for him but you get the picture. I sat frozen on my bed trying to uncover all the questions I had now came a crossed. I flipped through the dairy for answers. It was pointless to even look. I sighed.

A couple minutes later Eric returned with Éclair. Éclair rushed to my side and shook me lightly. I snapped immediately out of my frozen state and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Nothing." I blinked couple more times.

I notice Eric walking to my side. "Did you find another book while you were out before?"

"It's something like that. It was actually my mom's dairy." I turned to Eric.

"Really that must be so cool. What does it say?" Éclair asked with excitement.

"Well she was mostly guilty keeping me away from every one I loved. And she said stuff about Eric and you. Most of the question might have answer some of the unsolved questions, but so far no good. Maybe she has another dairy somewhere." I said still puzzled.

"Where did you find them?"

"In my room!"

"Oh, why was it there?"

"I have no clue." Eric was still being very silent. "You can look in the dairy if you want."

"Yay!"

I began to walk down stairs and to my surprise Eric followed.

"Mia, I know…"

"Have you known all along?"

"What?"

"Have you known all along that we were supposed to get married to each other?"

"Yes. But let me explain Mia. Your mom wanted to let you figure it out on your own. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't disobey your mom."

"Does my dad know about any of this?"

"No."

"Do you really love me or is it just a part of the whole of getting married to me thing?"

"Why would you even think that I didn't love you? Of course I love you with all my heart. I LOVE YOU MIA!"

I sighed in relief. "Was this something you were forced into or did you have the chance to chose if you wanted to marry me?"

"I got to choose."

"This question has been bugging me for quiet some time. Why did you come to earth?"

He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. "Did you honestly think I would leave my princess to defend for her self?"

I was speechless. "So when you ran into me the first day, you already knew who I was?"

"Well, I didn't exactly know what you looked like. Honestly what was a guy suppose to do with only a kid picture. You were beautiful then but look at you now, you're smashing. I knew I had to play it safe, because if by some small chance you were not her then I couldn't get involved with you any more. When we kept running into each other I knew it had to be fate that you were the one. But I couldn't be too sure, you know. If you weren't the one and I told you I was magical then my whole family would be in jeopardy. The time I saw you in the woods and you were about to get attacked by a bear, I had to act fast. It was like the pull between the moon and the tidies. We were eventually going to intertwine in someway and I guess this is how it happened." He took a breath and began again. "I am just so glad that it was you who I meet first. It was fate that brought me to you, even if the marriage thing was already sealed."

"Really." That was all I could make out before he put his soft pink lips to my rose lips. It felt like heaven all over again.

The kiss was defiantly different from the others. Instead of just a kiss on the lips, he started to move down my neck. I could feel my face getting of fire. I wanted to yell quick, someone grab a fire extinguisher I am on fire. Then out of no where he starts to nibble on my ear. I started to giggle because it tickled.

A few moments later a car pulls in the driveway. My guess it was probably my dad.

"My dad's home." I said to Eric.

"I should go. Love you bye."

"Love you too. Bye." I ran upstairs as quickly as I could before the front door opened. Éclair was already in bed. I turned out the lights and scooted Éclair over a little bit so I could have room to lie down. It was only ten o'clock. It was amazing how time just seems to fly when you're having fun. Then it just dawned on me, my dad was late coming home. He should have been here an hour ago. I wonder what happened to make him stay out that late. Who knows?

12. Friend

It was finally Friday and I somehow found myself waking up on the ground. My annoying alarm clock was ringing. It was five o'clock in the morning. I got up and woke Éclair.

"What?" She fused.

"Time for school."

"Great." Then she got out of bed.

"Do you need an outfit to wear?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you can find it in the closet."

It took only ten minutes to get dressed. Now it was time to fix my hair. I decided to curl it. Then I pulled a small part of my hair back and let the leftover amount hang down by my face. It looked so cute. Even Éclair wanted to wear her hair like that. But then she decided to just curl her hair instead. When we were done with that we went down stairs to eat breakfast. It was five-forty-five when we finally left my house. Eric was waiting across the street like always, but this time he brought a friend. I looked at Éclair and I saw her blushing.

I slowly turned my face to her ear. "Is this the guy you like?" I whispered.

"Yes." She admitted. "Just don't tell anyone, please." She whispered.

"Sure thing. I will not say one word to anyone. But if you want I could see if he likes you."

"NO! NO! Out of the question! But I am curious as how you could do that though."

"Easy I could read his mind. See if he is thinking about you. But oh well." After I got out my sentence out we finally reached the boys.

"Hey girls. This is David."

"Hi David." We said at the same time.

"This is Mia, my girlfriend." He pointed to me. "And this is Éclair, her friend."

"Hi Éclair, hi Mia."

I went to stand by Eric's side. He and I were holding each others hand as we approached the school building. When we finally entered school, we headed for our first class. Surprisingly David was in our first class, too. He sat right behind me and Eric. I didn't realize that we all were fairly close, Éclair was a set in front of me and David was the set behind Eric. I mostly talked to Éclair while Eric talked to David. When the class was called to order the teacher had an announcement. We were going to go on a field trip to the biggest nature preserve in the world. I was super excited.

It's only a six hour ride there and back. The best part of this nature preserve is the animals and the waterfall they have. We would have to spend the night in a hotel for two day's before we come back. It sounds so cool. I can't wait to go.

I decided to do a little experiment to see if our new friend David likes Éclair. I concentrated on David's thoughts. But he thought nothing of Éclair. Did he already have a girlfriend? I don't think so, he was only thinking of the trip. I will try later, maybe he will be thinking of her then.

School had to be cut short because it was snowing really hard. It was the first snow of the year. Well not technology, but you get the point. Éclair and I meet up with Eric after my class was dismissed. Eric and I were having a conversation about the field trip. When suddenly a car started to skid on the ice toward David. Of all people it had to be David. Éclair's mind was going wild.

Before anyone of us could think I made up her mind for her. "Éclair you have to save him or I will. You only have a second before it's too late. Take him to my house."

"Thank you." I nodded and then she was gone.

"What was that about?" Eric said with worry.

"I saw him Eric. I saw his future. If I or Éclair hadn't stepped in he would…he would of." I couldn't make out the last word.

"It's ok. It's ok. Let's get going to your house while people's attention is somewhere else."  
>"Ok."<p>

Then we were at my house. I called out Éclair's name.

"In here, Mia. He is unconscious, what should I do."

"I am coming." Then I raced up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed one of the potions I found at my mom's house. It was labeled, Awaken. Then I ran back down stairs and into the living room where David laid. "Éclair help me do this spell."

"Ok, but what for?"

"We are going to make him conscious again and when he wakes up he will not know what happened. Your secret will be safe."

"Ok."

I opened the potion bottle and dumped it on David's face. Éclair and I quickly started the chant.

"With this water from the moon, awaken this boy from his sleep. The events that took place just hours before, let them all become erased. From the car that almost hit him to Éclair using magic to save him. Branch out to any witness who saw this event take place, let them all be erased from there minds forever." Eric quickly joined us when he saw me signal him to come over.

I pushed my magic even more to make sure we branched out to everyone. I could feel my powers getting weaker by the minute. The spell was finally over. David woke up gasping for air, he was so shocked. I suddenly started to get light headed. Then I began to faint.

"Mia! Mia!" Eric yelled.

"What happened?" I heard Éclair call out to Eric.

"I don't know. One minute she was alright and the next she…she begun to faint."

"What should we do? David is still here."

"You take David home and I will take Mia to my mom."

"How is your mom going to help?"

"I have to try something."

"No…I will be fine. Just…let me rest." I tried to make out the words but I could not hear my own voice.

They seemed to hear me. "Mia it will be alright."

"I should have stopped the spell when I felt my powers draining."

"It's not your fault. Just get some rest now. I am going to take you to my house; maybe my mother will know what to do."

"No…just leave me…" Then I was out like a light.

When I finally woke up everything was a blur. My head was pounding and everything around me was spinning. It took about twenty minutes for the spinning to stop. I had no clue where I was. I tried to get up but someone pushed me back down.

"Mia, it's me Eric."

"Eric."

"I am right here."

"Where am I?"

"We're at Éclair's house. Her parents are gone for a vacation in the Bahamas, so she offered to let you stay here."

"Didn't you say something about your mom?"

"Yeah, she is here right now."

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"For a couple of hours."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven, I think."

"Eleven!" I practically yelled.

Éclair walked in. "Mia, your awake!"

"Yup."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good actually. I kind of feel stronger in some way." I shrugged.

"How is that possible? One minute your powers feel drained, and the next you feel more powerful."

"It's weird I know, I am the one going through this."

"Oh, I just told your dad that you went over to my house to watch a movie and we feel asleep. We just woke up."

"Good plan. How is David?"

"Oh, he is perfectly fine."

"Can I get up now?"

"Yeah sure."

I slowly rose up from the bed. The placed looked so familiar, but also, so very different. I had to admit that I am still a little confused on what happened to me. There was a weird feeling inside me that something changed. But the biggest fear of all is knowing of what changed and how. Oh and also was the change for the better or the worst. I could feel the heat rising within me and the waters of the ocean running in a current. Also within me. It almost felt like I was getting stronger. I was scared for what was coming next.

"I guess it is time for me to head home."

Éclair looked sad for me to leave.

"Maybe my dad will let you spend the night again since your parents are out. We have an extra bedroom for you to stay for a while. I don't think he would mind much."

"You would do that for me."

"Yes. Make sure you pack some clothes. I will phone you when I get home to give you the answer ok."

"Yeah."

I was finally home. My dad was waiting on the couch for me.

"Welcome home sweetie."

"Hey dad." I went to give him a hug. "Can Éclair stay a couple nights over here, since her parents are going to be gone for a while? I hate to know that she will be alone in her house, all by herself." I tried to persuade him.

"I don't know."

"Please."

"Well ok but you can't stay up all night."

"Thanks dad." I was jumping with joy as I kissed him on his forehead.

I ran to the telephone to give Éclair the great news. She picked up the phone immediately. Then a couple minutes later she was in the living room. My dad almost had a heart attack.

"You didn't tell me you had a friend that was magical."

"She is not the only one here. Eric is one to. There is actually a funny story behind all of this."

"How funny."

"Well you know how mommy was magical?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Did you know she was queen of the Magic Kingdom?"

"No!"

"Ok, well now you know. Anyways, my mom and Eric's family had arranged an agreement. That when I was done with high school I was to marry Eric and Eric had to do the same. This enabled me to take over the thrown in the Magic Kingdom." My dad's face looked shocked, but I went on. "I was to finally meet my betrothed for the first time when high school was over. But since mom died I had to come here. To my surprise mom had a couple things planned out just in case something happened. She arranged that Eric would come here. So it worked out perfectly."

My dad was still in shock. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I was still aware that Éclair was by my side. "Well we have to get to bed. We might go shopping tomorrow if you let us."

"I will think about it."

Then we were off to climb the stairs. I guided Éclair to the extra room down the hall. It may not seem like but it was still something, right? I was still a little fuzzy about the events that took place earlier today. All I knew was that my powers were drained then shot right back up again. It was almost like my blood pressured dropped but this was just a different scenario. I realized that I was pacing back and forth when Éclair stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I mean yes of course I am ok. You know how people's blood pressure might suddenly drop."

"Yeah, but why…" She still did not get where I was going at.

"So it causes them to faint or even black out."

"Yeah, but why…" She took a short pause. "Oh! I see, you think the same thing that happens to humans can happen to witches. But instead of blood pressure, our powers."

"Now you are catching on."

"We should probably tell Eric."

"Let's wait until tomorrow, and besides I think he is coming over later to check up on me."

"Oh."

"Don't act shocked. Well I am going to go to my room. If you need anything you can come to me. You know where the bathroom is so if you want you can take a shower."

"Thanks, a shower would be nice." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

I left the room shortly after. I took my time getting to my room. I was so tired I felt like I was dead on my feet. When I finally got to my room I wanted to quickly change and get to bed. When I finally made it to the part where I get in bed I fell right to sleep. My dream started out really peaceful, but then it started to turn sourer. It was like I was trapped in his sick game. It was like I was replaced with my mother. I started to scream get away from me. It was not enough to shake the awful predator off. Then I suddenly woke up. I noticed that my breath picked up, along with my heart beat. I realized that I was sitting straight up on my bed. I was completely unaware of my surroundings. It was only until someone sat up beside me and began to hug me. I immediately realized that it was my precious Eric. I was so glad he was here. I hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad you are here Eric. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And I am glad I am here as well. Do you feel alright? You were just fidgeting a lot in your sleep, I was worried."

"I am alright now that you're here, and it was just a bad dream. It was like I was trapped, it felt so real."

"It's ok. I am here for you."

"Forever?" I challenged.

He did not have to think twice about the question. "Forever." He agreed.

I smiled. I started to yawn.

"Tired?"

"I guess so, but I can't see why I would be. It's not like I didn't sleep a couple of hours before."

"Don't worry I am here for you. I will be your knight in shining armor." He smiled the biggest, cutest smile I have ever seen.

"But the real question is, are you tired oh knight in shining armor?"

He started to laugh. "I suppose I am. But I am not ready to leave yet. You are my top priority right now."

"Then don't go, stay with me forever! You are my only priority, well until I graduate high school but still you will always be the first." I said with great honor and grace.

"This is why I love you so much. You are honest, smart, talented, cute, and most importantly I know that my heart will always be safe in your arms."

"Awe! Eric I love you too! And I know that my heart will always be safe in your arms, as well."

"Thanks." Then he bent down to give me a kiss.

"I have a question."

"You can ask me anything."

"Why are you not going through any changes like me? What I mean is you should be. I am feeling your powers getting stronger. Or at least I think that is what I am feeling."

"Oh, it's because you're the daughter of the queen and I am not. It has been in your family for centuries. It just means you were born to rule. I think legend has it that when the daughter or the son of the queens' gets married the person they marry gets stronger. That way the king can protect the queen. But the queen is still stronger."

"Oh! But will my powers ever stop growing?"

"Yes in some ways and no in others." He hesitated.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is your powers will never stop completely growing because you will discover new powers. But some of your powers will completely stop growing because it will have reached the maxim power rate. Let's not talk about it right now, ok. It is still night time and we will have all day tomorrow." He said with a calm voice while pulling me back to lay by him.

"Love you!" I slightly lifted my weight to give him a kiss.

"I love you too!" He kissed me back.

He held me in his arms as we gradually fell to sleep. This time my dream was peaceful. It was about Eric and me going on a picnic. We were in an open field surrounded by wild flowers. There was a slight breeze coming for the east. The dream didn't make any sense to me at first. Then it hit me, this was the event that was coming up. It was called The Picnic Party. It happens every year in the spring time. Before I could get any deeper into my dream I woke up.

I sat up on my bed. Eric had not moved a mussel from last night. I was so glad it was Saturday. There was so much to do in too a little time. I got up and got dressed. I was not worried about Eric waking up and seeing me because I had one of those Japanese/ Chinese dressing room things. It probably is better to explain it. So here it goes, it's kind of like a portable dressing room that folds out. Mine was decorated with Japanese cherry blossoms. It was a gift when I was little. My mom thought it would be a good addition to my room here. She always wanted to be with me where ever I went. Once I got on my blue jeans and a white t-shirt, that was skin tight, I headed down the hall to check up on Éclair. She was still sleeping. In fact everyone was still sleeping, while except for me. I was too restless to sleep in all day.

I made my way past my bedroom when I heard a noise. It sounded close. It might have been Eric waking up but I did not want to find out right now. So I quickly made my way down the stairs and out the door. I was not planning to leave; I just wanted to be surrounded by nature. So I made my way to the back of my house. There was a small garden in the far left of the yard. You could easily see it from my bedroom window. That way if Eric wonders where I have went; he can easily look out the window and find me.

I did not know exactly what I was planning to do yet. I started to put the five element candles in there positions. You know Earth to the north, Air to the east, Water to the west, Fire to the south, and Spirit in the center. After I set the candles in there positions my meaning began to get very clear. I was trying to find some answers to why my powers are growing rapidly. Not just because I and princess of the Magic Kingdom. I quickly went to sit in the center of the circle. I was going to hold the spirit candle, so it can remain in the circle with me. Then I started to cast the circle.

I was planning to ask my mom spiritually questions that have been bugging me for the past few weeks. But it failed when my concentration broke because an unsuspected visitor sat next to me. No one spoke yet and I started getting antsy. I was planning on getting up in that second but Eric started to speak. I was so caught up in the way his voice sounded I was barely paying attention to what he was saying. It was nice though in a weird and corny kind of way, I felt completely peaceful. Life has to go on one way or the other, and it's my choice if I want to be apart of it. But there is no life with out Eric, and I'm not just saying that so I have an excuse. He means the world to me I just hope no one tries to take that away.

13. Confusion

I lost all hope on trying to complete my casting circle, so I gave in. I really think that was what Eric wanted.

"Hey." I finally said after a few minutes past.

"Hey, I see you woke up early. What were you doing out here?"

"I was casting a circle."

"Why?"

"I was going to ask my mom 'spiritually' for some answers to the questions that have been bothering me for the last few weeks."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "What kind of questions."

I could tell that he was hoping that none of them involved him. Which it doesn't. I know the path me and him walk on is very clear. I am his and he is mine. "Well for starters they don't involve you. Wait, what I mean is that I know our path that we walk on is very clear and I don't plan to change it. I am your and only yours; and I am completely fine with that. I love you and that will never change. The questions I have been asking her is like, what my powers mean. Is there any other purpose for them? Oh and why are my powers are growing rapidly every day. See I know there is another meaning for my power than just I'm a princess. I just get this burning feeling that I am something more and it makes me scared. I don't want to be someone bad; I want to be someone good. I want to be the person everyone can look up to. What I am really saying is that I want to be the person that leads the kingdom to good and not bad. Ok I have to admit that sounds really corny right now."

"Well if it makes you feel better I have this burning feeling that you will always be good. As for me I am personally glad that I am not part of your problems. What I mean is…"

Before he could finish his sentence I gave him a sneak attack kiss. "I already know what you mean." I said after I gave him a kiss.

"Thanks!" Then we began to kiss again.

It was like heaven, but better. Well I would not really know if it was better than heaven because I never been there, yet and believe me I don't want to die right now at the very least.

"So did you get a good night sleep last night? You sounded pretty peaceful when I woke up."

"Yeah I did. I always do when I dream about you." He said while looking away.

Awe! "So what was your dream about?"

"You know that picnic thing coming up. Well I had a dream that we went to that. We were surrounded by a ton of wild flowers in an open field. Oh and it was also spring time in my dream like it is now."

"Seriously?"

"Is there a problem with the dream or something?"

"No, it's just that I had the same exact dream." I said with surprise.

"Really!" He said with excitement. Then he leaned in to give me a long slow kiss. It was the perfect moment until Éclair whistled out my bedroom window. "Great!" Surprisingly Eric was the first person, between the both of us, to say something.

I giggled a little. "This is no good we will have to do something about Éclair." I said sarcastically, trying to play along.

"Well she is ruining every good moment, well every moment is good but the point is still there. Do you get it?"

"Yes I do get what you are trying to say. But to be clear is this was you mean, she needs a guy of her own?"

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. The real question is; is there any guy that she would want to go out with? I mean there are a couple of guys that would go out with her."

"Like who?" I said with too much excitement. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I think David likes her. He talks about her none stop when you two are not around."

"Really this is good."

"Did I miss something?"

"Well I sort of read Éclairs mind and she likes David. So What I am think right now is that we could hook them up."

"Good plan but how do we do that?"

"Well the picnic party thing is going on tomorrow and you could invite David."

"But how is that going to help when we only have him there?"

"Éclair will already want to go with us and the best part is she will not even know David will be coming, so it makes the event even better."

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell her. I mean it is kind of not fair to her."

"Well we are not going to tell them both because they will chicken out and won't come."

"Yeah your right. So, to make our plans official can we seal it off with a kiss?" He implied with an innocent smile.

I did not have to say anything because all I had to do is lean in and I give him his long a waited kiss. So that is what I did. When the kiss was over we walked hand in hand back to the house. Éclair was waiting for us on the porch.

"So what were you to love birds doing out by the garden oh so early?" She said while giggling.

"You know I really thought you were a sleep too. Guess you missed the best part." I said with a smile.

"What best part?" she asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." I giggled. Eric held me closer knowing what I was trying to do. "Oh and you will miss a whole lot if you don't come to the picnic party with us. Guess you will miss all the excitement, oh well."

"Wait! I never said I was not going, count me in know matter what." She said too quickly.

Eric and I stole a quick glance at each other before she ever noticed. This was going to be good. "One down and one more to go." I whispered to Eric. "You just have to do the second part."

"Fine, but how?"

"Just tell him that I had to cancel and you already paid for two tickets. You don't want to go alone so you ask him."

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"It is just easy."

"Ok, do you think it will work?"

"I don't know; I am never around David that much to see what he is really like."

"Oh."

"If it fails tell him something that he will believe."

"Ok."

Éclair, Eric and I were having such a good time that we lost track of time. Eric had not told David his plans to go to the picnic, so he was running out of time. I decided to give him a little head start.

"Hey Eric, didn't you say you had to stop by David's house later. Like at three. You are going to be late and you can't keep him waiting for long."

"Oh, yeah that's right. I have to go."

"Are you going to stop by later?" Éclair questioned.

"Yeah, I always do."

"Good."

And then he left. Éclair and I were watching a movie when Eric came back. It was around eight thirty. He joined our movie marathon. I looked at him and he nodded. Yes! This is going to be perfect. I was really sleepy for some reason. When I woke up Éclair and Eric were fast asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked like a cat had attacked my head. It was funny but annoying. I am super glad they were not a wake yet. I wonder what my dad will say about Eric being here so late. I guess both of us will have to face it sometime. I just hope it isn't tonight.

I gently snuck back on the couch. My spot was right by Eric. I had to lift his arm slightly to be able to go back exactly where I was before. Thankfully he did not wake up or at least if he did, he did not show it. A couple minutes later I was back to sleeping.

I woke up to my dad's voice calling my name.

I yawned. "Over here dad." I yawned again.

"Why is Eric here sleeping?" He said with an angry voice.

"We were watching a movie marathon and we all kind of fell asleep. Sorry."

He stomped off with frustration. It was kind of funny at first. No one was up besides me and my dad. I had this weird feeling that I was going to get a lecture. Great that was the last thing that I needed right now. I took a deep breath and followed him into the kitchen.

"Do you honestly think that I believe you guys were having a movie marathon and just happened to fall asleep?"

"Well you should, I am your daughter you should trust me. I am telling the truth." I took another deep breath.

"I still don't believe it and besides you should tell me before you invite more people over especially boys."

"Well sorry, what else am I suppose to do. You are never here."

We sat there for what felt like and eternity of silence. I heard movement in the living room. I know either Eric or Éclair was up. Maybe even both.

"What do you want me to say, I am sorry? I already did. But I can see that did not help. Do you honestly think I do these things on purpose? Well I don't! Things just happen. Dad when you're gone I feel alone. I feel like I am all alone because my mom was always with me twenty four seven. So when I am with my friends the sadness goes away. But it never will, dad." The tears started to pour down my face. I couldn't say anything else. It was like my voice was blocked.

My dad started to walk toward me. "Honey I…"

I backed away quickly. "Just save it." Then I disappeared to my bedroom. I really did not want to go through the living room to get to the stairs. So I took the scenic route. I ended up on my bed lying on my stomach. I knew I was going to break one day I just hoped it was not today. I hope I wasn't too hard on him.

I wiped my tears and sat up on my bed. I needed to find my inner peace. So I went to meditate. I breathed in and out. _I am as calm as the ocean. I am as gentle as the breeze._ I repeated this many times in my head. After the fourth time chanting in my head I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I said with a calm voice. I was still trying to meditate.

"It's Éclair. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." As soon as she stepped in I stopped meditating and turned my attention to her.

"Thanks."

"Is Eric still here?"

"Yeah, your dad is talking to him right now."

"Great what is he saying?"

"Stuff like, 'you must mean a lot to Mia'. He is not being too hard on him for falling asleep here."

"Did you hear the argument?"

"No a fence, but I think everyone did."

"Great."

"But if you really want to know he is not angry at you. More like shocked at what you said. He had no clue you felt so alone when no ones around with you. It was weird because after you went to your room he walked in the living room to thank us for being her with you."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, Eric and I were both shocked. But we also could understand that you felt alone. Everyone does, we were just super glad you didn't feel alone when we are with you."

"How could I be, I am with the people I love the most."

"Thanks." Then she launched me a big hug. For the first time I felt like I had a sister and this was a good feeling to have. "You probably want to get some sleep before Eric comes up, am I right?"

"Yeah, your right! It's not like I don't want him up here now it will just be too weird. You know?"

"I know, I will tell him that he can come up later in the night. I can just see it in his face now; I just know he will be blushing."

"Thanks! See you tomorrow. Good night sis."

There was a mixture of shock and excitement when I said the word sis. "Good night sis!"

I smiled and headed for my bed. Well at least my bed is more comfortable that the couch. I woke up when some ones cold arms were around me. It made me shiver.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

"Eric."

"It's me, sorry I woke you."

"I am glad you did, I was having a bad dream."

"Really, do you want to talk about it?"

"No it is ok; I feel safer now that you are here. Love you."

"Love you too. About earlier do you really feel alone?"

"I thought I dreamed that part up, weird. The answer to that question is yes I do, but that is just because my mom died and we were really close. Also when I am alone it gives me time to think about it and I don't want to. But I don't feel alone when I am with you or Éclair."

"I am so happy we don't make you feel alone. I don't know what I would do with my self if that ever happened."

"Which it won't."

He smiled. "Can I…"

I looked at him wonder what he possibly wanted. Nothing came to me. "Can you what?"

"Um…um…never mind." He quickly turned away blushing.

"No, no please tell me."

"Way too embarrassing."

"Awe, come on please. How could it possibly be that embarrassing?"

He leaned in and whispered something in my ear.

"Yeah you're right that would be embarrassing to say out loud. But why…"

"Just because."

I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, embarrassing things and all."

"Thanks, love you too!"

I laughed a little then gave him a hug. "I can't wait until tomorrow. It is going to be fun."

"Fun for who, us?"

"Yes us."

"Oh, I see your point now. You really think it will work?"

"I don't know I guess we will find out tomorrow."

"I guess so."

After Eric was done talking the room got deadly quiet. I don't know how I could but I fell back to sleep. I have no clue if Eric had fell a sleep yet. My eye lids were too heavy to see if his eyes were open or not. I guess the world will never know or at least I won't. Now that I think about it I don't know if I am really sleeping or just daydreaming. I think I am sleeping but I am not sure. Oh well, I guess I will have to live with what ever I got.

The light that came through my window woke me up. It was seven thirty, great I couldn't pick a better time to wake up. Not! I tried to shift my weight off my hand but it failed because Eric had a strong grip on me. He just made it virtually impossible to move anywhere. What if I had to go to the restroom, not that I need to but the point is still there. What am I saying; I love him holding me tight. Gosh I am such an idiot. I was internally kicking my self in the gut for what I have been thinking about. I took a deep breath and then sighed.

It was not long until Eric had to leave to go to his or David's house. He never really tells me these kinds of things. This is probably a good thing, considering that I'm a girl in all. This is part of _my_ ultimate plan, which in better terms just plain sucks. Not just a little but a _lot._ I didn't want to let him go. I am just going to have to deal if I want Éclair and David to hook up. I am crossing my fingers and hoping it will work.

At exactly eight o'clock Eric woke up. I could tell that Eric was confused. He looked around like he forgot where he was.

"Good morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

"Morning, pretty good I suppose." There was a long pause and then he jumped in shock. "What time is it?"

"Eight. Why?"

"David is coming to my house somewhere near nine and I have to be ready. We are supposed to go a couple places before the picnic."

"Oh, well you better get going."

"I am sorry I have to leave so early."

"It is ok I have to get ready too. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." He bent down to give me a kiss on the lips and then he disappeared.

"Bye."

I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes then got up to take a shower. The shower I took was short. I really had no need to take for ever when I had so much to accomplish before the picnic. What to do first? I glanced at what I was wearing and headed straight to my closet.

"Clothes." I said out loud.

I had no clue what I was going to wear. I wanted to look cute. I defiantly did not want to look like a person that just did a performance in a strip club. That screamed no! The main focus of this plan is to draw David's attention to Éclair and no me. So I just pulled out faded blue shorts and a light yellow tank top that had lacing at the top. I studied my ensemble for a little while.

"This will be perfect and now for Éclair's outfit."

I looked through my closet again and found the perfect outfit for her. It was a white mini skirt and a tight brown tank top with lacing at the top. It would look so cute on her. I just hope she will wear it.

I heard footsteps walking down the hall. I wonder if it is Éclair finally waking up. Then the footsteps stopped in front of my bedroom door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

Éclair come in with no hesitation. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Where's Eric?"

"He had to get some earns done before the picnic today. Don't worry he will meet us at the park of the picnic event thingie."

"Thingie?"

"Well it is hard to classify what type of event it is. Well I am not totally sure it is an event anyways."

"Oh, ok it is called a thingie then. Or we could call the whole thing a _due dad_." She mocked me.

We both started to laugh. "Hey do you need an outfit to wear today. Please say yes you need one."

"Sure, let me guess you already picked it out."

"How did you know?"

"I just know you."

"Fair enough, do you want to take a shower before you change or no?"

"I will take a shower. Duh."

Then she left the room and headed for the bathroom. I went to my radio and put in my favorite cd, Paramore. I listened to _decoded_ and _I caught myself_ a couple of times before Éclair came back to my room.

"I am back." She announced happily.

"You can change over there if you want." I pointed to the changing room along side my closet.

"What song is on? It sounds familiar in someway."

"It's decoded by Paramore."

"No wonder why I recognized it."

I laughed. "So do you like what I picked out for you to wear?"

"Yes I love it."

"That is so good to hear. I can't wait for the picnic; it is going to be so fun."

"I know." She replied back.

"Why so glum? What a second I know why..." I paused smiling at her, "your just sad cause _David_ isn't coming."

"So what's so wrong with wanting a total hot and goriest guy to come keep me company when her best friend and lover are making out on the blanket!" She said blushing. And then she pretended like she was sobbing.

"That is so not true! I will hang with you if you'd like me to?" I asked her.

"No it's fine, I'm just going to be sitting and pestering you all day." She was teasing now.

"No you won't." And then the mini pillow fight started and quickly ended with us laughing on the bed.

"Oh we are going to be late."

"Late! Late for what?"

"The picnic silly."

"Oh right the picnic. Then let's go."

Then we began to head off to the park. There was a slight breeze that felt good against my skin. Winter is finally past us, and summer is just months away. Which means, long walks on the beach and camping trips. This spring and summer is going to be perfect.

We were taking a short cut through the woods to get to the park faster. That way maybe we can beat Eric or at least that is what Éclair thinks. Eric and I already set up to where we meet David and him there. That way David can't run and I could have a strong hold on Éclair while she sees him. That way it makes it the perfect plan and no flaws, hopefully.

We finally reached the edge of the park and just over that (the one that is right in front of us) hill is where Eric and David will be waiting for us. I just so hope they will not be mad at us. Here is goes. I quickly rapped my arm around Éclairs. She looked at me like, well I am not sure like but it confused her. But then she quickly accepted it like we were real sisters.

"Excited much!" Éclair said with sarcasm.

"Funny Éclair, it is not like that." I said with some force in my voice.

"Then what is it like?" She was curious.

"Well for starters promise me you will not leave and be mad at me."

"I promise."  
>"Ok here goes, just look for Eric and see if any one is sitting with him."<p>

"He better not me cheating on you I will kick his…"

"He is not cheating and that is not what I was going at." I encounter before she could finish the sentence she begun.

She began to look for Eric. I knew that she found him when her jaw dropped all the way to the ground. Well not actually to the ground but it sounds better that way.

"Mia!" She said with no expression.

"You promised."

"I love you, thank you oh so much."

This time my jaw dropped. I was definitely not expecting this reaction to my plan. "You welcome."

When we finally reached the boys I still have not recovered from the reaction that just happened. I heard Eric ask Éclair what was wrong with me.

"No, I am fine just surprised by something."

"I did not know you guys were coming." David stared at Eric, Eric was just smiling like he done nothing wrong.

"I really thought I told you."

"No you didn't, you planned this. But thanks for inviting me."

I snapped out of the trance I was in. "You're welcome, any time."

Our conversations carried on and on. There were a few games that they said we should do. Like the love boat ride that lead you through a tunnel that was dressed in flowers and the farce wheel. Also a couple others but they were more kid related than teen related.

"Hey you guys want to ride some rides?" I asked.

"Sure." The three of them said at once.

"Ok then let's go."

We headed off to where the rides where. I saw both Éclair's and David's eye widen. I had to laugh. Eric gave me a look that said 'tell me later ok.' I just nodded in agreement. He was really amazed that I understood what he was going at then he remembered that I could read minds.

I think he thinks he feels like a retard so I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I did not read your mind this time. I actually guessed what you were thinking."

"Oh, well then you are good."

"Thanks."

When we reached the love boat ride Eric and I made Éclair and David go in front of us. When David was about to go on the right I stopped him, there was just one last thing I wanted to say to him before we went our separated ways. "Well have fun you two, oh and David."

"Yeah." He looked back with curiosity.

It was just me and him. Eric had already boarded the boat and was waiting on me. "You hurt her I will kill you."

He stared at me for the longest moment. It really did look like he believed me that I would kill him. But really I was just saying that because I am her friend and that is what friends do.

He stood there motionless. "Really?"

"No not really. I am just saying that because I have a right to because I am her friend. But if you do hurt her I will be highly mad."

"Oh, well that is a relief." He sighed.

"Have fun."

"Easy for you to say." He mumbled.

"You like her; she likes you, it will all work out. Trust me."

"How do you know I liked her?"

"Well got to go." Then I rushed off to where Eric was waiting for me.

At first Eric and I did nothing but kiss, but then we started talking. It was weird because there was a lot I did not know about him and a lot he did not know about me. It gave us time to catch up with each other. It felt nice to finally talk to Eric like any normal person would to with a boyfriend. Then out of no where he started to recite poems. But the weird thing was I knew all of them. At the end of the ride we were all laughs and giggles. I swear that Éclair thought we were possessed, and that made Eric and I laugh harder.

On the next ride, which was the farce wheel, he made a crazy fish face that brought me to tears. He thought he said something wrong but I told him it was tears of joy, because I was laughing so hard.

All in all we had a pretty good time. I think the best part of the day was seeing Éclair and David have a good time with each other. It made me wonder what would have happened if I made a plan for a different time. Eric had to go with David and Éclair had to go with me. I was devastated, and apparently Éclair was devastated as well but not for the same reason as I was.

As soon as we got out of the sight of the boys I quickly turned to Éclair and said, "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what. It is not fair to keep one of the persons that arranged this out of what happened."

"One of the persons?"

"You are going off subject and that is not allowed, now spill."

"It was amazing, thank you. In the love boat ride we started talking and then…he um…um…kissed me on my cheek."

"Awe! So does this mean you guys are going out?"

"I don't know, he never asked."

"That's not cool. _Zut_! Well I was pretty sure he would ask you out."

"Why do you want him to ask me out anyways?"

"Well it is just I sense that you feel like the third wheel a lot and I just want you happy."

"Thanks Mia, you are a true sister."

I smiled. There was nothing that I could have said that made the moment even better because she already said it. This was truly a wonderful day.

14. Words of a lifetime.

After an exciting weekend you would think that I would feel tired but it took the opposite effect. I was more energized than usually in the mornings. Funny thing was caffeine was not the cause of my hyper-ness. I think it was more off the lines of what happened over the weekend; especially with David and Éclair. There is so many questions that followed the weekend we just had it is not even funny. But that will have to wait because right now it is time to go to school.

Today was different, and I don't mean someone is taking over the world. It was different because Eric was not waiting for us out side my house. He is always there; I don't understand what could hold him up. In fact I don't remember him at my house in the middle of the night either. This is weird.

"I wonder where Eric is today. Isn't here always waiting for you across the street?" She stole the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is too." I sighed.

"Well we better hurry or we will be late."

"Okay."

We finally reached school. There was still no sign of Eric. This was not a good sign. What am I suppose to do with out him? I need him beside me.

My breathing started to get faster like I was panting like a dog. Everything was started to get dark. In fact it was too dark. It was like I was being trapped in an endless black vortex. I was only aware of voices that were talking. I could not force my eyes to open; it was like they were glued shut.

"Mia...Mia!" A voice was calling out to me. "Wake up."

"Who is there?" I tried to day but could not make it out.

"It's me, your mother"

This is not real, she is dead. I kept saying this to myself. Was I asleep or just unconscious? I had no clue but this was getting weird. I heard a loud scream that woke me right up. I sat up. My head was pounding.

"Who's there?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Someone laughed.

It sounded like it was coming from my right.

"Who's there? Show your self." It was still too dark to see anything. So like any normal witch in trouble I tried to use my powers to light where ever I was.

But it did not work. Why are my powers not working? This is not going to be good.

"It's not going to work, I have already tried it."

"Who is there?" I said with a panicky voice.

"I am…" He tried to say before I butted in.

"Eric?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Eric is that really you? I was so worried." I ignored his question.

"Mia! Is that you?"

"Yes, how did you get here?"

"I don't know, I blacked out and here I am."

"Where are you?"

"Here follow my voice."

After five minutes of trying to find each other I hit something with my head.

"Ouch." Eric and I said at the same time. "Sorry."

I launched a hug at him and he did the same to me.

"I can feel my powers coming back to me." I said happily.

"So can I. Hmm I wonder?"

"You wonder what?"

"Well this is just a theory but maybe our powers get stronger when we are together and weaker when we are a part."

"I like the first part of the theory but not the last." I said with caution. "Let's try to light this place up again."

"Okay."

We grabbed each others hands and concentrated on lighting up this dark place. It worked, it actually worked. I wanted to scream the word _yes_ but decided not to because that would just be a little too childish. And I so did not want that right now; well at least not while we are still in danger. That would be one stupid move to make.

When the lights illuminated off the walls we saw where we are being held captive. It was a cave; of all places they could have taken us, they took us to a _cave_. One of the bad things of this scenario was trying to find the invisible exit. Oh, and _no I _don't actually mean 'invisible' exit, like you have to use magic to find. What I mean is trying to find it in a maze of cave walls.

I sighed and began to walk in a direction with Eric close beside me. And yes of course we are holding hands so we won't lose each other. That is one major thing we can't afford to lose. Just thinking about what could happen if we would get separated scares me half to dead. Or I would usually say, scares me almost to being a vampire.

Well you got to admit it is pretty funny when you get the joke behind it. And since vampires are one of the living dead I, moi here, decided to make a little joke to make the word _vampire_, dah dah dah daa, less scary. Yeah it is probably not as funny as I think it is but oh well.

Okay, now back to the situation at hand. Which, as we all know, is getting out of this stupid cave that I, as it seems, can't find the way out? This is just prefect; it is like they added a maze to the already confusing cave. This is so frustrating, why don't I just vanish out of here and go to my house.

_I'm a retard. I'm a retard. Stupid me. Stupid me._

I feel so stupid right now. If you really want to know why, it is because the plan that I just thought of a couple of seconds ago, is the plan that I should have thought in the beginning.

"You still there Eric?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." He reassured me with a kiss.

"Before I get side tracked guess what I just thought of?"

"What?"

"I could have just vanished to my house or something since you are with me and my powers have gotten stronger."

"I should of thought of that sooner; gosh I feel so stupid right now."

"You feel stupid! No I am the one that feels stupid. How could I be so blind, sadly I know the answers to that? I was just so worried about losing you I forgot what was really important."

"It is okay; I was doing the same thing." He smiled back at me. He gave me one of those quick hug that wanted to be long but couldn't because of the circumstances.

"Okay let's get out of here. Where to?"

"It will be a surprise, if you let me pick." He spoke with a hint of pleasure. I tried not to laugh at the tone of his voice, so I just nodded and took a deep breath.

The location was still a surprise, but I had to admit it got me curious especially when he hugged me when we teleported. Well it was not like it was a bad thing, it just seemed…different than any other time he teleports me somewhere unknown. Maybe I am over reacting. I just hope that is the case or better yet this is just a dream; a very weird one at that.

I know I was talking crazy talk because if this was a dream then what happened to me felt real. I sighed knowing that I really did not care wear he took me as long as he's beside me. So I decided not to worry about it any further than I have already gone.

When we reached our desolated spot (if you have not guessed yet, it is where he was taking me) Eric lifted his hands off from my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to readjust my eye sight.

_OH MY GOSH!_

"There is a dress over there for you to where and there should also be a mask over there as well for you to wear." He pointed to where this gorgeous dress lies, waiting for me to put it on. "I will answer you questions later; it's just right now we need to hurry. I will be waiting out side the door for you when I am done changing."

"Okay."

I began to walk over to wear the dress lies. It was beautiful no doubt about that. The dress was a gold color with gold shoes. But the best part was it was floor length and strapless. I quickly put it on knowing that I had little time to lounge around. I took a quick look in the floor length mirror and headed for the door. I looked stunning, like I could take someone's breath away with only one glance. It made me feel so much better about how I looked.

"Ready." Eric called out as I exited the room. He was about to say something else but he could not make the words come out right. "You're a… you're a… well you're definitely more than beautiful. I just can't seem to find the words to describe how incredibly beautiful you look."

I could feel my face turning blood shot red. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." He smiled a heart breaking smile. He had my heart fluttering like a humming bird. Then he took my hand and leaded me off in the directions of a big grand staircase. My first thought when I saw that we were at a ball was, 'this has to be magic'. I leaned over to Eric and whispered, "Are we in the Magic Kingdom?"

"Yes we are and we at a ball. The people here do not know you are the princess or I am the prince so we are perfectly safe."

"Okay."

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs Eric, the gentleman he is, asked me to dance and of course you know my answer. It is a yes! But of course I did not add the hell part, that would be just plain rude. Now that I think about it I am not entirely too sure if I am a good dancer.

A slow song began to play; Eric grabbed my waist and put my hand on his shoulder. By the looks of my dancing I was doing pretty well. It made me happy that I was here with Eric and able to be myself with out anyone to know my real name.

After the song was over, Eric guided me to the refreshment table. I noticed the only drink they had was wine. Ew! Why couldn't they have at least have punch to drink?

"It's sparkling grape juice." He reassured me, then he handed me a glass.

"Thanks." So maybe I was wrong about the wine part but it still was not as good. "Where did you take me?"

"I took you to the Queen's castle; they always have a ball here around this time. I think there is one each season, it is for when the seasons change."

"Oh…did you plan to take me here or was this a last minute thing?"

"Oh it was definitely planned, us getting to this point was, and well you know difficult."

"Okay."

"May I have another dance?"  
>"You can have as many as you want." He smiled. I think I was missing a job somewhere.<p>

When the clock stroke twelve we had to go home so no one will worry about us. So Eric began to lead me to the exit.

"My dad is probably going to wonder where I was at all day long."

"You don't have to worry about that, I told him I was going to take you to a ball. I also told him you will not be home after school because you were going to get ready at my house, you know so my mom can help if needed. I didn't expect it to be convenient for us to plan like this, but I am glad I did. It worked out perfectly."

"I am so glad I did because I do not know what I would tell my dad if he found out." I sighed. "What about Éclair she saw me fall down and I think taken."

"Let's call her."

"Should we call my house or her cell phone?"

"Let's try your house."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my home phone. After the phone rang about maybe three times someone picked up.

"Dad?"

"No this is Éclair, Mia what happened?"

"I can tell you later, but right now I need to know something."

"What, ask away?"

"Did you tell my dad anything about what happened at school?"

"No…why?"

"Well I don't know Éclair, hmm maybe because he is my parent!"

"Sorry, should I have told him?"

"No you are not getting the point but oh well."

"After you fainted, fell, what ever happened I went straight to your house. I guess in your case, it was luckily that your dad was not home because I was going to plan to tell him."

"What did you do next?"

"I went to Eric house because he was not there at his usual spot. That plan failed because he was not there either." She paused for a second. "You are definitely going to have to explain to me what happened to him because I know you are with him right now." She sighed. "Any ways I asked his mom if she new were Eric was and she said I quote 'No I don't. But he might be at the ball they are having at the Magic Kingdom to night thought.' After that was all over I went back home to find a note from your dad saying,

_Éclair,_

_ Mia is not going to be home after school because she is going to a ball. I have to work the night shift at work so I will be late getting home. There are leftovers in the refrigerator and NO parties._

Yeah it was pretty weird if you asked me."

"Well I will be home soon. Uh got to go bye."

Click! Click! Click!

I sighed in relief. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

It never usually takes long when I teleport home. So it kind of took me by surprise when it felt like it took hours instead of mere minutes. Yeah of course I felt exhausted but that was not why I felt it took forever to get home.

After what felt like hours in a timeless world I woke up. Wait I woke up? I don't remember falling asleep, did I? Weird…wasn't I at a ball or was that a dream too? I sighed. Then I felt something shift on near me.

It was Eric, he was sleeping. Well of course he would be sleeping it is night time. I chuckled at her stupidity of even think of that. I quickly clapped her mouth shut so she would not wake Mr. sleeping beauty. I gave out another chuckled and slapped my hand over my mouth. I just could not help myself; I obviously was one funny person today. I took a deep breath to clear my head, and then I sled out of bed gently so I don't wake Eric up.

I sighed in relief when I was able to get up and grab my things for a shower without waking him up. When I reached the bathroom I accidentally hit my arm on the bathroom doorway. Great! Just perfect, now if I wake him up I can feel really stupid for doing it. I rolled my eyes as I walked through the door and closed it.

I took my time brushing my tangled hair. But of course it only took a couple of minutes. Sighing angrily I went to start the water so I could take a nice long bubble bath.

I began to take off my clothes. Once that I was fully de-clothed I stepped into the hot bath water and slowly slid my body in. I felt the stress just melt away with every minute I soaked. I closed my eyes to relief the stress a little more.

It was not long until I heard a thumping noise coming from…_in the bathroom!_ My eyes flew open just quick enough to see Eric start to turn around. My thoughts were that he was embarrassed by accidentally popping in the bathroom while I was; the easiest way to put this was, naked!

My first thoughts were to jump up and grab the towel as quickly as I can, but as we all know would me pretty stupid on my part. So I just improvised my moving the leftover bubbles, which was still in the tub, where my body was to hide the flesh.

I sighed. "You know you could have knocked, it would be easier than pop into the bathroom while I am talking a bath."

"I am so sorry I was not thinking. I was just wondering who was in the bathroom and accidentally popped in here."

"Uhuh."

"Really it is the truth!" He pleaded.

This was almost comical, almost. "Well I was done anyways so…if you don't mind vanishing out of here so I could get up? The bubbles are almost gone and…"

"Oh! Oh! Yeah sorry, I will go to the room now." He said quickly before he was gone.

I sighed then go up to dry off. This time I did not prolong my bathroom visit. I just got dried off quickly, dressed in my pajamas with more speed and exited the room.

When I got to my room I hesitated before opening the door. I had no clue what was going to happen next and quiet frankly I am scarred to even think about it. Deciding that it was not getting any easier I opened the door and walked in.

15. How can I say this?

"Mia?" Eric said.

"Yeah."

"I am so, so, so sorry I walked in on you. I did not mean to, promise."

"I believe you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good because I don't know why but I thought you weren't going to. I am definitely relieved to hear you say that."

"You are silly, like I would not believe you of all people." I laughed at the every thought.

"Yeah it was pretty silly wasn't it? When I woke up you weren't here beside me so I guess I freaked out."

"The past is the past so let's move on because it is kind of embarrassing on my part as well as yours."

"Ok fine by me. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we get some sleep or something. I am exhausted." I said with a yawn.

"Ok, do you mind if I join?"

"I don't mind one bit." I said with a smile on my face as Eric slid into bed beside me.

It was not long after I fell asleep when I woke back up. Ironic isn't it. You can just hear the enthusiasm straining my voice. Thankfully today is not a week day or I would have probably fallen asleep in school. Heck I am probably going to fall asleep here if I don't get some rest soon.

I laid in my bed for a couple of minutes before I got up…finally. As I eased out of bed very carefully, so I don't wake Eric. Once I was out of the bed I headed for my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. I was debating if I should wear something nice and flattering or casual.

"Hmm…I think I will go with casual." I quietly said to myself.

So I grabbed my plain white t-shirt and a pair of old jean; and then I headed for the bathroom. I sighed in relief when I made it out the door without waking Eric.


End file.
